Amity in Dauntless
by onyxsylph
Summary: Callie was born into Amity but joins Dauntless so she can help people. She soon learns there are two sides to Dauntless. Eric catches her attention as soon and she jumps from the train and this story will follow them through initiation.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Pease send reviews telling me what you think and what you'd like to see in the story. My first chapter is on the smaller side so I can see if you guys are interested. The following chapters will be longer. The text in italics are peoples thoughts.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.

* * *

Once they jump from the train and are safely on the rooftop Max and Eric walk to the other end of the roof and wait for the initiates.

Max: "Did you see? We got a girl from Amity and one from Abnegation. You and Four have your work cut out for you."

Eric: "Yeah. Let's hope they fall off the roof."

Eric eyes up the new initiates as they jump from the train trying to figure out which ones might just stand a chance here and which ones he'll have fun playing with. One Dauntless born teeters on the ledge ready to fall. Eric smiles inside hoping she does then he turns to watch as the Amity girl jumps from the train. She's had a smile on her face since her blood dripped over the coals. He's looking foward to ripping that smile from her face.

Calissa's feet leave the train floor and she feels free as she flies through the air. There's a surge of energy and excitement. Her feet hit the roof and she intentionally rolls forward before hopping back up .

Eric: _Impressive. Amity's one of the few to stick the landing. She might actually stand a chance... if she jumps._

Once standing, Callissa's eyes find Eric's.

Callissa: _Wow. I wonder who that is. He's hot._

Callissa smiles at Eric. His expression remains the same. Uninterested.

...

After the Abnegation girl jumps off the building and into the dark hole below everyone looks at each other wondering who's going to be brave enough to go next. Callissa eyes up the Candor boy who was picking on Abnegation and decides to lighten the mood.

"Hey Candor! I bet I can beat you down that hole. Loser shaves their head!"

Candor looks over at her. _There's no way I'm losing to an Amity._

Callissa makes a run for the ledge but Candor grabs her and pushes her to the ground. She quickly reaches up and grabs his foot tripping him. She jumps to her feet and runs for it. Candor grabs her as she reaches the ledge and they both tumble over.

Eric: _Holy shit. Initiation might actually be interesting this year._

Both hit the net at the same time side by side. Candor lands on Callissa's left hand and he gets a knee to the stomach. Both grunt in pain.

Four: _What the hell were they thinking? Not even in Dauntless for an hour and they're already trying to kill themselves._

Callissa busts out laughing. "That was awesome!"

Four pulls Callissa off the net while someone else pulls off Candor. Callissa wraps her arms around him. "Hi! I'm Callie. What's your name?'

Four pushes Callie back. "Second jumpers Callie and Peter!... Welcome to Dauntless. Go stand over to the side."

Callie and Peter are greeted by a crowd of enthusiastic people on their way to the side.

Four: _First an Abnegation and now an Amity. Great._

Callie smiles and elbows Peter. "Guess it was a tie. I'll have to try harder next time!"

Peter: _Damn Amity. It won't be a tie next time._


	2. Chapter 2

The last to jump down to the net is Eric. He bounces a few times before effortlessly rolling off the net. Callie rubs her sore wrist and can't believe how easy he made it look.

When his feet are on the floor he looks around at the group of initiates in front of him and Callie's heart jumps when his eyes land on her. She waves at him and gives him a big smile. Eric rolls his eyes.

Four: "Alright everyone follow me."

Four and Lauren are at the head of the group and Eric stays towards the back so he gets a chance to watch everyone. Callie walks a bit slower than the group so she can get next to Eric.

"Hi, I'm Callie. That jump was amazing!"

"Well _Amity_, winners don't hang out at the back of the group."

Callie smiles. "But you're back here."

Eric: _Is Amity really trying to flirt with me? Pathetic._

Four announces "Alright everyone Dauntless-born go with Lauren and transfers are with me."

Callie whispers to Eric "Why are we splitting up?"

"How about you get to the front of the group and find out."

"Excuse me!" Callie raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are we being split up?"

"The Dauntless-born don't need a tour. You're welcome to go with them if you'd like but good luck finding your way around. Any other questions?"

Callie smiles but blushes. _Whoops. I guess that makes sense._

Eric looks Callie up and down as her face turns red. _She's gonna be fun to play with._

_"_Listen up. My name's Four and I'm one of your instructors."

Callie looks over at Eric and quietly asks "Four?" Eric ignores her.

A girl standing at the front of the group questions him. "Four? Like the number?" Four stays calm and simply says "Yes. Is there a problem?" The Candor girl shakes her head and says "No."

Eric steps forward. "My name's Eric. I'm one of 5 leaders of Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here. I'll be overseeing most of your training."

Callie: _He's a leader? Woah... That's hot!_

_"_Next, Four is going to show you to the pit. I suggest everyone pay close attention." Eric says the last bit directly to Callie. She blushes again.

As the group follows Four to the pit, they go across some thin walkways that have no railings and drop off into darkness. When approaching one thin walkway Eric eyes up Callie. He steps forward so he's walking arm to arm with her forcing her to walk on the edge. Callie looks over at him and smiles, oblivious to what he's planning. This time Eric smiles back.

Eric: _Alright Amity, lets see if you're afraid of heights._

Eric brushes up against her forcing her closer to the edge. He's hoping to make her lose her balance but she doesn't. She doesn't seem phased at all by the steep drop off.

When he's sure the group isn't paying attention he bumps into her. She loses her balance and begins to fall over the edge. Eric grabs her waist to keep her from falling. The tips of her feet are on the edge of the pathway and her upperbody is leaning over the side. Her hands tightly grip his arms as she tries to pull herself back to the path but he won't let her.

Eric looks intently in Callie's eyes eager to see the fear but, to his surprise, it's not there. She looks completely calm. Eric frowns. Just then Callie does something that shocks Eric. She removes her hands from his arms and lets them hang by her sides. She smiles up at him. If he were to let go right now she would fall to her death.

Eric: _She's trusting me with her life. How strange. I guess I know why she didn't pick Erudite._

He pulls her into his chest until he's sure she has her footing then lets go. Callie again smiles and wraps her arm around his as they continue down the path. Once off the pathway she releases his arm and steps away knowing he wouldn't be comfortable with continued closeness.

"This is the Pit which you will someday learn to love." Four announces as the hallway opens up into a massive room.

As they walk in Callie looks around in awe of the Pit. It's a wide open cavern with rock walls and it's longer than the eye can see. It contains different shops and places for members to hang out. It's quite full right now and everyone cheers as the initiates pass.

"If you follow me I'll show you the chasm." Four walks to the edge of the pit and everyone follows eager to see what's next.

The Pit floor drops off suddenly and when Callie walks to the edge she sees a river several stories down. One end is calm and peaceful and on the other end it's raging and thrashing against the walls and rocks.

Callie: _This beautiful river is a great symbol of Dauntless. Calm and raging all at the same time._

Four grabs Callie's arm when she leans a little too far over. "The chasm reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it'll happen again. You've been warned."

After the Pit, the transfers are lead into the dining hall. Eric and Four part from the group and go to seperate tables. Callie takes a moment to look around and she sees several tables of initiates with open seats.

Callie: _I bet Tris and Christina would let me sit with them. They seem like they'd be easy to befriend._

Callie looks at the table Peter's sitting at. He has a smug look on his face as he eyes up Tris.

Callie: _I bet it would be hard to be his friend. He seems like a trouble maker. I think I'll start with him_

"Hi Peter! Mind if I sit with you?" Callie sits down down before he can answer. She looks across the table at Molly and Drew.

"Hi I'm Callie! You're Drew and Molly right?"

Molly is annoyed an Amity is sitting with them and rolls her eyes. "Isn't there somewhere else you should be sitting? Maybe with the stiff?"

Callie eyes up the table with Tris. She's a little jealous that Tris gets to sit with Four.

Peter is annoyed at first that Amity is sitting with them but then decides that it could be fun having her around.

"No Molly. It's fine. Amity can sit here." Peter smiles. _It'll be fun to destroy that annoying Amity. Shouldn't take long._


	3. Chapter 3

Eric eyes up Callie from across the dining hall. Typically he can figure someone out in the first few moments of meeting them but she has him stumped. He's never met someone from Amity that was actually comfortable around Dauntless, let alone him. He watches as she chooses Peter's table over the stiff's. Peter just arrived at Dauntess but he reminds Eric if himself when he first came here. If Callie were smart she'd stay away from him. She'd stay away from both of them. Though if she were smart or kind for that matter then she wouldn't have chosen Dauntless in the first place.

Just then Callie looks up from her food and catches Eric looking at her. Instead of avoiding his gaze like most she just smiles her genuine and gentle smile before going back to her conversation with Peter. Eric watches the way Peter looks at her and it makes him uneasy. Callie is looking to make a friend and Peter is looking for a toy. Eric is torn. Part of him wants to break her to prove Amity-born aren't strong enough for Dauntless but the other part can't stop thinking about the calm way she looked at him as he held her over the edge of the walkway. This girl may look weak but she has strength._Lets see how strong she is when she finds out she may become factionless._

Eric stands and clears his throat. The room goes silent. "Transfers follow me."

All of the transfers get up and follow Eric. All of them keep their distance except for Callie who is in the front of the group. Callie is amazed at the way everyone fears him. She doesn't understand it. _He's just a person. __How bad could he be?_

He stops in front of wooden doors. He turns to face the group and folds his hands in front of him. Callie looks around and notices no one is looking him in the eye. Not even Peter.

Eric goes on to tell them that training is from 8 to 6 everyday, they are free to do what they like after 6, and no initiate is to leave the compound without a Dauntless escort. He then tells them about rankings. The lowest ranking initiates will be forced to leave Dauntless and become factionless. Christina tries to argue saying that they should've know this ahead of time but Eric isn't having it. He tells her that if she wouldn't have chosen Dauntless because of fear then she should leave now. "If you're really one of us then it won't matter to you that you might fail... You chose us and now we get to choose you." Eric opens the doors and lets everyone pass. Not one looks up at him as they enter the room.

Callie steps to the side and waits for everyone else to enter the dorm room.

"What's the point of making people factionless?" For the first time since jumping off the train Callie feels uncomfortable.

Eric walks to her and brushes her hair back behind her ear. He smiles. "Aww what's the matter little one? Are you afraid you won't make it?" Callie rolls her eyes.

"I just don't get it. Isn't there room for everyone? Everyone can serve a purpose."

"Dauntless is strength. We can't afford weak links. One weak link could bring everyone down."

"I don't believe it. Everyone is strong at something."

"How naive you are. You'll see soon enough." Eric walks off not waiting for a response.

Callie sighs and walks into the room.

...

After everyone changes into their Dauntless clothes some of them decide to check out the tattoo parlor. Callie tags along.

When the group enters the tattoo parlor she looks around and notices Eric across the room. She decides to mess with him. _Let's see how tough you are._

She politely excuses herself from her group and walks towards Eric. Eric sees her coming out of the corner of his eye and turns away from her.

"Hi there."

"Hello initiate." Eric continues looking at the different tattoos without looking up.

Callie glances around to make sure no one's looking and she lightly touches his arm running her fingers along a tattoo. Eric stops what he's doing and looks down at her. _What the hell is she up to now?_

Callie looks up at him through her eyelashes. "When did you get your first tattoo?"

"My first day of initiation." He steps away and continues down the row of tattoos. Callie follows.

"I was thinking about getting one today. Will you help me pick one out?"

"Don't you have some friends that can help you?" Eric says in his annoyed tone.

" So does that mean you won't?" Eric looks at her again. "It'll only take a minute. I promise." Eric sighs and reluctantly agrees.

Callie leads him to another room of tattoos that's mostly empty. "Some of these look nice."

Eric shrugs his shoulders but starts flipping through some tattoos. Callie gives him a sly grin and slides in between Eric and the table with her back to him. She moves her hand behind her so it's rubbing up against him. He's a little taken back by the gesture but doesn't move.

"Do you like any of these?" Eric reaches forward to point out a tattoo and pushes his hips forward so he's pushing into her hand. Callie's smile widens.

"I'm open for whatever." She continues to rub her hand against him. "Where do you think I should get one?"

"Hmm.." Eric runs his fingertips lightly up her arm to her shoulder. Callie softly moans and bites her lower lip. She leans her head to the side as goosebumps form on her skin. His fingertips run along her jaw then trail her neck to her collarbone where they linger for a moment before continuing down her chest then to her stomach. Her breathing becomes labored and she pushes harder against him when his fingers slip under her shirt and come to rest just under her waistband.

"Excuse me?" They both look over to see one of the female tattoo artists standing about 10 feet from them in the doorway. Eric shoots her an angry look. Callie blushes.. "Oh... I'm sorry. I just... wanted to see... if either of you were ready. I can come back."

Callie gives her a smile and says "No, it's fine. I'm ready." She grabs one of the tattoos they were looking at and steps away from Eric. "Thanks for giving me a moment of your time. See you around."

Callie has a big smile on her face as she leaves the room knowing she left Eric's pants a bit tighter.

Eric watches her walk away and shakes his head in disbelief. He can't believe the nerve of that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amity, step up here. Let's see what you got." Eric says after eyeing up the group.

Callie steps forward away from the group towards Eric and Four. Eric has a smile on his face as he holds out a rifle for her to take.

"Watch me first." Four steps towards a target.

"No." Eric speaks up. "Let's see how she does on her own first." He turns to her. "All you need to know is that it's loaded. Go."

Callie has seen a gun used just once but has never fired one before. She turns to a target and raises the gun. It's heavy in her hands and her arms shake trying to hold up the weight of it. Her finger finds the trigger and she squeezes. There's a loud bang, a quick jerk, and pain. The gun jumps back into her shoulder and the shock of the pain and the push of the recoil knocks her back onto the floor. She looks up at Eric who is standing over her now.

"Get up." He grabs her arm and jerks her back to standing. "Again." He steps back to give her room to shoot again.

She swallows hard before raising the gun again. She pushes it firmly into her shoulder this time so it won't come flying back at her. She also adjusts her feet to brace for the recoil. She tries to steady it but her arms shake even more this time. Her eyes close and she takes a deep breath. _One_, breathe in, _two, _breathe out, _three, _breathe in, and _GO._

She opens her eyes and fires. The bullet hits the outer ring of the target. She smiles.

Four steps forward. "Impressive."

"Yeah. Doubt she could do it again." Eric gives her an irritated look.

Callie raises the gun for a third time. This time her arms don't shake. She takes a moment to aim again and pulls the trigger. Five more shots and five more hits, all in the first and second rings.

She turns and smiles at Eric. "How was that?"

Eric ignores her and turns to the group. "What are you waiting for? Grab a gun. Let's go!"

Callie frowns. _What's his deal? Could he be that mad about last night? I was just having fun. I thought he was too. _

_..._

After they are dismissed for the morning Callie walks with Peter, Drew, and Molly to the dining hall.

"That was pretty impressive Amity." Peter rests his hand on her back and gives her a smile.

"Yeah, I bet she's used a gun before. No one shoots that well their first time." Molly says to Peter without looking at Callie.

."Actually I've never held a gun before this morning." Callie says smiling at Molly.

"Molly replies with a quick and simple "Hm" before pushing past Callie into the dining hall. When they enter Callie sees Eric sitting with Max at an end table. Molly, Drew, and Peter go for a half empty table in the middle but Callie hesitates. She looks towards Eric and smiles. _Let's see if he's still in a bad mood._

Callie walks away from her group and sits down to the right of Eric resting her left hand on his thigh. Eric quickly looks over at her giving her a look that says she shouldn't be there. She ignores it and turns to Max who is sitting across from them staring at her now.

"Hi Max. I'm Callie. It's great to see you again!"

Max keeps his straight face but offers Callie his hand. "Hi Callie. Likewise." Callie's smile widens as she takes his hand and gives it a firm shake before settling back into her spot next to Eric.

She looks at Eric and rests her right hand on his arm with her left hand still on his leg. "Eric's been great. I feel so priveleged to have an actual leader help us in training."

"Eric was second in his class. You could learn a lot from him."

Callie squeezes his thigh. "I can't wait!" She looks at Eric expecting some sort of a reaction but he ignores her and is focused on his food. She looks back to Max. "Well I'm being rude. I should leave you to your meal. Hopefully we see each other again soon! Bye now."

Max nods and Callie removes herself from their table. She walks over to where Peter's table is and sits to the left of him. "Woah girl. You have a death wish? What the hell was that?" All three of them look at her with open mouths.

"What was what?"

"What on earth would cause you to go sit at the leader's table?"

"Oh, that. I thought it'd be rude not to say hi."

Molly nods her head. "Don't look now but Eric's giving you a death stare."

Callie looks over to Eric and he is indeed staring at her with a pissed off look. _It's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for but at least it's something. _She smiles and waves. His look doesn't change.

_What the hell is with this Amity? I need to find a way to get back at her for yesterday and for daring to sit at the leader's table. _Eric eyes up her plate and notices she didn't grab a burger. She doesn't have any meat on her plate at all which is a little hard to do at Dauntless. He thinks back to dinner the previous day and remembers she didn't have meat then either. He smiles.

Eric excuses himself from his table and sits down next to Callie. He puts his right arm around her and pulls her close. Callie is startled but doesn't pull away. Peter, Drew, and Molly just stare.

"Amity I noticed you didn't grab a burger. You'll never have enough energy for training if you don't eat some meat. Here let me help you." He reaches to the platter with the burgers in the center of the table and grabs the biggest one. "Here you go."

"Eric, actually I don't..."

"I insist. Make sure you eat every last bite. Got it? That's an order." Callie grimaces but nods. Eric smiles and decides to play just a little more. He grabs her chin and yanks her face towards him. He roughly smashes his lips into hers. Callie's too much in shock to kiss back. In an instant he pulls back and licks his lips. "Mmm is that cherry?"

"Strawberry. Chapstick." Callie whispers.

As quickly as he came he is gone leaving a knot in Callie's stomach. She slowly turns back to the large burger on her plate and frowns. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Halfway through the afternoon Callie starts to get stomach pains. She stops her assault on the punching bag and leans over holding her stomach. Eric watches from across the room with amusement at her discomfort.

After training is over for the day Callie skips dinner and goes straight to bed. She's hoping some rest will help her feel better. She curls up in a ball at the top of her bed with her pillow pulled to her chest and her shoes still on. Once she's still her stomach starts to calm. She breathes a sigh of relief and closes her eyes.

Several hours later Callie wakes covered in sweat with shooting pains in her stomach. Not wanting to disturb anyone she muffles a groan as she pulls herself out of bed and out of the dorm room. She walks down the hallway running her hand along the wall for balance and for the coolness of the concrete.

Eric watches from the shadows as she collapses on the edge of the chasm. Unable to hold it back anymore she hangs her head over the edge and empties her stomach into the river below. She coughs and gags against the acid in her throat trying to take a breath. Once her stomach is empty she lays against the concrete and closes her eyes.

Eric leaves her there and turns to the pit. He returns a few minutes later with a drink he hopes will help sooth her stomach. He doesn't want Dauntless initiation to be easy for her but he also isn't ready for her to tap out just yet.

"Here drink this. It'll help." He kneels next to Callie holding out the bottle.

Callie groans and shakes her head but doesn't open her eyes. "I can't." She's replies forcing the words out of her raw throat in a barely audible whisper.

Eric leans down and pulls her up using his body to support her. "Here... It'll help." He pushes the bottle to her lips and tilts back her head. He forces her to drink several mouthfuls before pulling the bottle away. Callie coughs and begins to make a gagging sound as the liquid hits her irritated stomach. Eric puts his hand over her mouth. "No. This you need to keep down." Once Callie's stomach settles she leans her head into Eric's chest and falls unconscious. Eric lets out a deep breath and runs his hand through her hair before scooping her up into his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

Eric quietly walks into the dorm room with Callie in his arms using the dim blue lighting to find her empty bed. He gently lays her down with her head on her pillow then he removes her shoes and wraps the covers around her. After she's settled he goes and wets a washcloth with cool water and places it over her eyes. He watches her for a moment to make sure she's ok before turning to leave.

At breakfast the next morning Callie stomach is still feeling uneasy and she can't bring herself to eat even a slice of toast. She rests her head against the cool table and a moment later she feels a weight on the bench next to her. "Good morning" Eric says a little too cheery. Callie groans but lifts her head to look at him. He pulls her close to him the way he did the afternoon before. "So what's for breakfast?" He asks as he eyes up the platter of food in the center of the table keeping his arm around her waist. Callie groans again. _Please no meat. Please no meat. Please no meat._

Eric looks at her and smiles before reaching over and grabbing a sausage link. He makes sure she gets a good wiff before putting it into his mouth taking a bite. Her stomach turns and she closes her eyes trying to get her mind off of her stomach.

"What's wrong Callie?" Eric smiles. "Not hungry?"

She opens her eyes and looks at Eric. "No Eric. I'm not hungry." She answers in a flat tone.

He grins as his eyes turn to her lips and he asks "What... no strawberry chapstick today?"

"I'm sorry to say it's in the chasm along with the cow from yesterday." Callie answers with a hint of attitude in her voice.

He leans into her with his lips to her ear. "We'll have to get you some more." With that he gets up and walks back over to the leader's table.

Callie buries her head in her hands and a moment later she hears a bang on the table in front of her. "Eat this. It'll help your stomach." She glances up to see a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of her and Four standing on the other side of the table. "Make sure you drink plenty of water too." Callie nods and watches Four walk away before turning to her oatmeal.

Eric watches their interaction from across the room and is satisfied. He can't look weak by helping an initiate out in the open but Four is nothing but predictable. He knew he'd step in.

Eric stops Four on his way out of the cafeteria. "What was that?" Eric questions him.

"She needs to eat or she'll never stand a chance."

"She's a big girl Four. She doesn't need you to look out for her."

"She doesn't need you trying to sabotage her either."

"I was merely testing her. If she's weak she doesn't belong here."

Four rolls his eyes. "I'll see you in training. Don't be late."

After Four walks off Eric turns to watch Callie for a moment to make sure she's eating before turning to leave. He's anxious for training to go quickly today and he hopes Callie is feeling better. He smiles as he walks away thinking of the plans he has for her later.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Callie walks around the pit looking through the shops. One shop in particular catches her eye because they have assorted flowers. Callie smiles as she finds some small white flowers that remind her of home. After she buys them she puts them in her side braid and heads to training. She gets a few snickers from people she passes but she just smiles and continues on her way.

At the start of training Eric gathers everyone together. "There's an odd number of you so we've decided to give one of you a pass... If... " He points to a red flag hanging from the top of a support beam with various ropes hanging around it. "... one of you can get the flag. If no one gets the flag then someone will be fighting me. So... who's first?"

Everyone looks at each other and to the flag trying to figure out how to even get to it. Peter smiles as he looks at Callie. "Come on Amity. Give it a try."

Callie thinks for a moment and smiles. "Ok Peter... But if I win you have to wear a flower for the rest of the day."

"And when you don't get the flag you have to cut your hair."

"Deal."

Callie takes off running towards a support beam and jumps as high as she can running up the beam a few steps and grabbing onto a rope hanging down. Once she has stable footing she slides her jacket off and throws it to the ground afraid it might get in the way. She eyes up the next hanging rope and takes a few breaths before jumping off the beam. She swings a short distance from the first rope to the next but she loses her grip as she's grabbing for the next one and slips down the rope. She cries out as she squeezes the rope as hard as she can causing the rope to cut into her hands. She comes to a stop right before the end of the rope and stays still for a minute while she catches her breath. She struggles to reach higher on the rope but the blood from her hands makes the rope slick and she slips a few more inches. If she loses her grip again she will fall to the floor. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing. _One... Two... Three_. On three she takes a deep breath and pulls herself up the rope as quickly as she can not acknowledging her raw hands. Once at the top she pulls herself onto a thin beam and walks across it to the flag. When she grabs the flag the initiates start to cheer below her.

"She still has to get down" she hears Peter say. Callie smiles as she shoves the flag in her pocket. She slides down a support beam a short way before looking down at Peter. She pushes off with her feet and jumps backwards off of the beam doing a back flip before landing crouched on her feet. The initiates cheer again.

Callie tries to keep her victory smile in check as she walks over to Eric pulling the flag from her pocket. "This is for you."

She turns to Peter and can't hold in the smile anymore "And this is for you." She pulls a flower out of her hair as she walks over to him and places it over his ear. Callie can't be sure but she thinks she hears a low growl come from Peter.

Eric steps forward. "Good job Amity... Everyone else will be paired according to skill."

...

"Eric, please stop!" Callie begs as she steps forward from the group.

Eric tries to hide his surprise when he looks up from the chasm. He can't show weakness. His eyes go cold when he turns to her. "Well Amity it seems as though you need to be taught a lesson too. Why don't you join your friend."

Callie is equally surprised by his response but she doesn't want to show weakness either. She slowly lowers herself over the chasm so she is hanging from the metal walkway by her fingers right next to Christina. She gives Christina a weak smile before closing her eyes and focusing on something other than the chasm and the dull ache in her hands.

Eric looks to the group of initiates standing next to the walkway who are now murmuring amongst themselves. "Anyone else want to join them?" Everyone gets quiet and looks down to avoid Eric's gaze.

After a few minutes Eric lets a couple initiates pull Christina up but says to Callie "You get to stay there Amity until I'm sure you know your place."

Eric lets out a breath as he looks at his watch. _Damnit Amity. I hope you can hold on._

A minute later Callie adjusts her grip and she can feel a sharp pain across both hands where they were already raw then there's the feel of warm liquid dripping down her arms. She keeps her eyes tightly shut. If she doesn't look she can imagine it's just water. Her arms begin to get weak the longer she hangs. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold on.

Eric doesn't turn his gaze from her for a second. He watches every twitch, every breath to make sure she's ok. He sees her arms begin to shake and kneels down right next to her in case she starts to slip but he has to mask it. "Don't forget Amity. If you give up you're out." _Come on Amity. Hang in there._

Eric's starting to get concerned and looks over to where the initiates are standing hoping to see Four. _Where the hell are you Four? You should be here by now to stop this._

After a few more minutes Callie starts to feel light headed. The lack of food is starting to catch up to her. Her face turns ghost white as the blood drains from it and her hands begin to slip.

"Time!" Eric quickly yells out as he grabs her arm and pulls her up. She collapses on the walkway against the rail. Eric turns to the other initiates. "Alright, break's over. Get back to training!"

After the initiates start to walk off he looks down to a pathetic looking Callie. "That was pretty stupid Amity... You ok?" He asks kneeling down.

Callie gives him a weak and fake smile. "Oh yeah. I'm great. That was nothing."

Eric frowns. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." He reaches for her.

Callie stands pushing Eric away. "I can go on my own. Thanks." She quickly walks away leaving Eric alone on the walkway. She can't believe he made them do that.

Eric watches as she walks away. He wants to follow her but he wouldn't be able to justify it to anyone watching so he turns to go back to the training room.

...

It's getting late and most of the pit has cleared out but Eric finds Callie standing next to the chasm. He walks over to her slowly unsure what he wants to say. Callie can hear him approaching and she tenses up not sure what mood he's in.

Eric watches her for a moment before deciding on an opener. "You never showed me your tattoo. What did you end up getting?"

Callie thinks for a moment before answering. "How's your mood?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're in a good mood then I'll playfully tell you to find it yourself but... " Callie grins ever so slightly "... if you still have a stick up your ass then I'll just show you."

Eric smiles as he walks up behind Callie. "You know, if anyone else would've said that to me I would've sent them over the chasm."

"You mean like you did earlier?" Callie's grin is gone. She gets mad everytime she thinks about it.

He reaches out and gently touches her bandaged hands by her sides. He lets out a sigh. He thinks about apologizing for taking things so far earlier but he can't bring himself to do it. He's not going to apologize for who he is. So he settles on "You weren't in any real danger, you know? I wasn't going to let you fall... Besides... If you fell I'd be bored out of my mind with the other initiates. None of them have the balls to look me in the eye let alone pull the shit you have."

He leans forward and gently moves her hands to the rail in front of her. "Now, let's see if we can get you in a better mood." He reaches up to her hair and pulls it off her neck and over her left shoulder then leans down and touches his lips to her neck. Callie takes in a sharp breath and closes her eyes. His fingers trail down her arms to her waist and he grips her hips pulling her back into him. His left hand stays on her hip and his right hand slips under her shirt to her stomach pulling her to him again. She gasps and puts her right hand over his keeping him in place. "Found it" She whispers and smiles.

Eric smiles in return and spins her around pushing her back into the rail. He reaches down and with one hand he pulls her shirt up and the other hand lowers her skirt slightly. He looks down and sees a tree tattoo with the elements for the leaves. Earth, wind, water, and fire. He keeps one hand on her waist and reaches up with his right hand wrapping it around the back of her head leaning in for a kiss but she jerks her head away.

"What makes you think I'll reward you for your bad behavior earlier? Who the hell do you think you are?"

He smirks. "I'm a Dauntless leader and I can do what I want." He pulls her in for a kiss but she pushes against his chest stopping his lips just centimeters from hers. Eric doesn't force the kiss and just waits to see what Callie will do. After a moment she pushes her lips into his in a deep kiss. He wraps his arms around her pulling her close. Her tongue pushes into his mouth and they both moan. After a long moment they break for air. Forehead to forehead both gasping for air Callie lightly runs her fingertips along his jaw then his lips. Eric kisses her thumb as it passes over his lips then leans into her for another kiss.

He shakes his head and pulls away. "Before I get too distracted there's something I wanted to do with you tonight."

"What's that?"

Eric smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Once in their private room in the tattoo parlor Callie asks "You want me to get a tattoo?"

"Patience. You'll find out in just a few minutes... and until then I thought we could..." Eric takes a seat in the tattoo chair and pulls Callie onto his lap so she's stratling him. He puts his hand in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. His other hand is on her waist pulling her down against his lap.

They make out for several minutes before someone walks in. "Hey Eric. Is this the Amity you were telling me about?" Callie blushes and tries to get up off of Eric's lap but he has a firm grip on her waist not letting her budge.

"Yeah. Callie this is Aj. Aj Callie is here to get the piercing we talked about."

Callie raises an eyebrow. "A piercing?... Eric I don't think that's a good idea with the fighting. What if it gets ripped off?"

Eric grins. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Eric stands holding Callie then turns and drops her into the chair. He runs his hands up her legs under her skirt and grips her underwear. "Eric! What're you doing?"

"Removing your underwear so they're not in the way." He says bluntly as he yanks down on her underwear removing them.

Aj sits down in front of the chair with a ring, needle, and disinfectant on a table next to him. "Alright let's see what we're working with." He looks at Callie expectantly but Callie is still in shock and doesn't move.

Eric laughs. "Come on Callie. This isn't the time to be shy. I thought you were open for _whatever_."

Eric reaches down to her legs and pulls them apart. Callie turns a bright shade of red and turns her head into Eric. Eric places a hand on her head as Aj prepares her for the piercing.

"Alright, this is going to pinch..."

Callie grips Eric's shirt tightly and cries out into his chest when she feels the pain hit. Eric rubs her back as the sharp pain turns to a dull ache. Eric gives Aj a look and he quickly leaves.

After a moment Callie leans back against the chair and looks up at Eric. "Was that really necessary?"

Eric smiles. "You'll see." He gently kisses her as he slides his hand up her skirt and begins to rub. Callie wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Eric slips a finger in and continues to rub. Callie moans into his mouth and pushes herself against his hand as she kisses him deeply. He removes his hand abruptly and pulls her up out of the chair. He sets her on a table in the back of the room and pushes his hips forward against her. She quickly pulls at his pants undoing his button, lowering his zipper, and slipping her hand in. Eric grunts and pushes forward.

"Eric?" They both stop to look behind Eric and see Max standing there in the doorway. Callie blushes and puts her face in Eric chest.

"Max, I'm sorta busy right now. What do you want?"

"I've been looking for you. I need your help with something."

"It can't wait?!"

"No. It can't. Meet me upstairs in 5." Max turns and leaves.

Eric sighs. "Callie I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead and then zips his pants back up. Callie hops off the table and smooths her skirt. "Raincheck?" he asks hoping she's not too mad.

Callie gives him a weak smile. "Sure." Eric gently touches her cheek and gives her a smile before walking out of the room.

Peter watches as Eric walks out of the tattoo parlor then sees Callie leave a moment later. He's still fuming from the flower incident and wants to find a way to get back at her.

After Callie is gone Peter goes into the tattoo parlor wanting to figure out why Callie and Eric were in there. There are only a couple people working and he's able to figure out who they went to. While he gets a new tattoo he questions Aj on what Callie got. After some coaxing Aj lets out that Eric brought her in for a piercing.

On his way back to the dorm room Peter smiles knowing how he's going to mess with her.

...

Halfway through the night when Peter's sure everyone is asleep he gets up and quietly climbs into bed with Callie. From growing up in Amity Callie is used to the closeness of people and instinctively rolls to her side to give him room without fully waking up.

Peter lays against her back and places his hand on her outer thigh under her skirt to see her reaction. Callie doesn't move. Peter moves his hand to her inner thigh and moves his hand up until he's at her underwear. Callie lets out a soft moan. Peter smiles. He lightly kisses her neck as he moves his hand back and forth. Cassie's breathing becomes ragged. When Peter finds his way to her piercing Callie breathes in sharply and pushes into his hand then turns onto her back and urgently kisses him.

Peter kisses her for a minute then pulls away and quietly laughs. Callie finally opens her eyes and realizes it's Peter in front of her and not Eric like she thought. She pushes against him but he wraps his arms around her so she can't go anywhere. She opens her mouth to yell at him but he smashes his mouth against hers and pushes himself against her leg.

He releases her mouth and whispers into her hear "Callie please. I just need a distraction. I'll be quick. I promise. Just pretend I'm Eric. Please." He goes to kissing her neck again and grips her thigh pulling her into him.

"Peter stop." She says quietly while pushing against his chest. Peter ignores her. His grip on her becomes tighter as he pushes harder against her. "Pe..." Peter smashes his mouth against hers again and he rolls on top of her in between her legs. Callie struggles against him but she can't budge him.

With his mouth still on hers Peter reaches down and pushes his pants down. He pushes himself against her underwear as Callie struggles under him then Peter reaches down and pulls her underwear to the side.

Callie panics and does the only thing she can think of. She bites down hard on his lip causing Peter to grunt and pull back. Callie immediately throws an elbow to his face and when he jerks back she kicks him in the stomach causing him to yell out and fall to the floor.

Callie jumps out of bed and runs from the room not looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric stands just inside the training room door with a smile on his face watching Callie as she attacks the punching bag. Her knuckles are bleeding, she's covered in sweat, and she's gasping for breath. "Damn Amity I'm not sure what got you worked up but whatever it was we need to do it more often." He says with a smirk.

Callie is too focused to hear him and continues punching the bag.

He takes a few steps towards her. "I was pleasantly surprised to find you in here this early."

Still no response.

"Amity?"... "Hello!... Earth to Amity!"...

Nothing

Eric walks up behind Callie and wraps his arms around her waist. Callie is startled by the contact and immediately throws an elbow back and punches for his face. Eric blocks the hits and restrains both hands behind her back pulling her into his chest.

Eric at first laughs at her but is then concerned by the look of fright in her eyes. "You ok?"

Callie steels herself and puts on a fake smile.. "Yeah... You just surprised me."

Eric frowns. "Amity don't pull that shit with me. What's up?"

"Nothing.. I was just really into the workout" she lies.

Eric releases her arms and takes a step back while looking her up and down. "You eyes are bloodshot, your legs are bruised, and I don't see you intentionally coming to training barefoot in a skirt. Tell me what's going on."

Callie shakes her head. She wants to tell Eric everything that happened but she's worried he'll view her as weak so she just says "It's nothing."

Eric is now even more concerned and also fed up that she's keeping something that's clearly important from him. He grabs her shoulders jerking her forward. "Callie! Stop with the bullshit! You can either tell me the truth or you can leave Dauntless!"

As soon as he said it he wishes he hadn't. It's just routine now for him to threaten someone becoming factionless. He wasn't thinking. Callie's eyes tear up and her lip trembles. He openes his mouth to take it back when Four walks in. "What's going on in here?"

Eric doesn't loosen his grip on Callie and doesn't look over to Four. His voice turns cold and harsh. "We're just having a discussion about Amity's future here in Dauntless." Callie turns her face away from them trying not to cry. "So what'll it be Amity?"

Callie sniffles and whispers so Four can't hear. "Someone... got rough... but I... handled it."

Eric is stunned and whispers back "Who?"

"...Peter"

Eric's heart starts to race. "Did he... " He stops not really sure what to say.

Callie shakes her head. "No.. it didn't get that far... It... It's fine."

Eric's blood starts to boil and he turns his head away. _No it's not fine! How dare you touch her! You'll pay for that! You''ll regret ever coming to Dauntless!_

"Eric! Enough!" Four demands as he walks closer. Eric snaps back to reality and releases Callie's arms leaving deep red marks where his hands were gripping.

Eric's hands are shaking out of anger and all he can manage to say to Callie is "Get out of here."

Callie runs out of the training room with tears running down her cheeks.

...

Eric spends the next hour fuming trying to find out the best way for Peter to get his. He'd love to just kick him out but that'd be too easy.

When the iniatiates enter the training room Eric's eyes are on Callie as soon as she enters. She walks in with Molly, Drew, and surprisingly Peter. She keeps her head held high acting like everything is fine. _How could she be so close to him? _

He notices she's wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt. He suspects the pants are because of the bruises Peter left and the long sleeved shirt for the bruises he left. He feels a pain in his chest when he realizes she would rather stand near Peter than him. He takes in a deep breath. _I'm no better than him_

The longer he stands there watching Peter and Callie the angrier he becomes. He needs to act.

"Alright. Gather around! Today I'm going to give everyone a chance to have a guaranteed spot in stage 2... All you have to do is beat me in a fight." Eric stands in front of everyone with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. "Who's first?"

Everyone was excited and smiling at first with the thought of having a guaranteed spot in stage 2 but they now stand quiet with their eyes down.

"No takers?"

Edward steps forward. "I'll do it."

2 minutes into the fight Edward is unconscious on the floor.

"Who's next?" Eric eyes up Peter but Drew steps forward.

In under a minute Drew is down.

"Anyone else?" Eric looks only at Peter. "Come on Peter. Don't you want to make it to stage 2?"

Peter hesitantly steps onto the mat. He already has a fat lip and a busted nose from his encounter with Callie. Peter's hesitation puts a smile on Eric's face.

Unlike with Edward and Drew, Eric takes his time with Peter. After 5 minutes Peter is on the floor begging him to stop. Eric crouches down next to him. "You're giving up?"

Peter knows what it'll mean if he quits. He can't let that happen.

"No" he finally says as he pulls himself up off the mat.

After a few more minutes Peter is out cold. His face and the mat are completely covered in blood.

Eric has a satisfied look on his face when he turns to the group standing to the side. "Any other takers?"

No one else steps forward.

...

After the fights are over for the day Callie keeps her eyes down as she passes Eric on her way to the door. He wants to pull her to the side but hasn't been able to find the right moment. He follows the group like he normally does out of the training room and to the cafeteria. Callie takes a seat with Drew and Molly and Eric goes to sit at the leader's table keeping his eyes on Callie.

Callie catches his gaze out of the corner of her eye but refuses to look. She doesn't think he'd actually kick her out but she hadn't seen that look in his eyes before. He was really angry and she's afraid it's her doing. She feels weak and embarrassed for letting the thing with Peter happen in the first place. A real Dauntess would've handled it better. She's also mad because she really wanted Eric to just hold her and comfort her. She was hoping he'd be there for her but he had to go and be a jerk. Clearly he isn't who she thought he was. Now all she wants to do is become invisible. She wonders if she's cut out for life here.

When they're done with their dinner Callie, Drew, and Molly leave the cafeteria and head towards the pit. Callie looks back and sees Eric following them again. This is the first time they've made eye contact since the morning. Callie shakes her head and puts her hand out begging Eric with her eyes to stop following her. She's not ready for Eric to berate her for being so weak.

Eric sighs but stops.

...

The next morning Callie is walking to training and is caught off guard when Eric pulls her aside in the hallway before the training room. She steps back from him and keeps her eyes down.

"Callie... Look at me." He says softly. He reaches out for her cheek but Callie jerks away. Eric is hurt by her reaction and steps away giving her some space. "I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not gonna yell at you."

"What do you want Eric?" She says quietly still not looking at him.

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "You know I wouldn't have kicked you out right? I just wanted you to answer me."

Callie doesn't say anything. She crosses her arms to shield herself, leans back against the wall, and keeps her eyes to the floor.

Eric walks over and puts his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Talk to me Cal."

Just then a guard walks around the corner. "Eric, Max wants to see you immediately." Eric gives him a look and he rushes off.

Eric looks at Callie again and sighs then he stands straight and turns to leave. Before he makes it a step Callie gently grabs his wrist and leans into the side of him putting her forehead against his shoulder.

Callie whispers "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

Eric smiles. "I'm not gonna apologize for who I am... but... I will apologize for hurting you and for threatening to kick you out." He turns to her and cups her face. "Callie the thing I like about you is your fearlessness. Don't lose that ok? Ever."

Callie nods.

"And if you want Peter gone just say the word. He can take an accidental tumble into the chasm."

Callie smiles. "That won't be necessary. I got it."

Eric wraps his arms around her and Callie buries her face in his chest. She closes her eyes and enjoys the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Here's another chapter for you. I originally just had an author's note posted but was told that was sort of a tease so here ya go! I typed it up in about a half hour to go along with the author's note so I apologize for it being on the shorter side.

Before I write more I'd like to hear from you! What are your thoughts about how the story's going so far and what would you like to see in the story going forward?

I have an idea of where I want to go but I would like to include some of what you guys want too!

Let me know! :-)

-MS

* * *

"I'm gonna pair you up with Myra today. I want you to take it easy ok?"

Callie is a little offended and steps back. "Eric, I'm not broken and you don't need to coddle me. I already feel weak without you making it worse. Give me Peter. I want to show him why he shouldn't mess with me."

Eric smiles. "I think you already did that with the fat lip and black eye. You don't need to prove anything."

"Eric, did you forget what faction we're in? Proving you're not weak is all this faction is about." she gives him a playful smile. "Now, do as you're told and pair me with Peter."

Eric's face goes straight. "It'll cost you."

Callie raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Eric wraps his hand around the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss. Callie pulls away for a second to laugh. "Your price is a little steep but I guess..." Eric pulls her back into the kiss not letting her finish.

They continue to kiss until they hear someone clear his throat just a few feet from them. "Good morning Callie. When the guard told me Eric was with an initiate I had a feeling it was you." Max steps closer as he talks. "Should I reschedule our morning plans so the two of you can finish making out in the hallways or is it alright if I take Eric now?" Max has a straight face and Callie isn't sure if he's angry or joking.

Callie gives a weak smile then decides to have some fun. "Well, I guess if you really need him then I can _allow _him to leave but I will require him again later. Agreed?" She says with a bad attempt at a serious face.

Max stares at her a long moment making Callie think he's going to flip on her but instead he says "Agreed." Callie gives a big smile.

...

Eric makes a quick stop in the training room and reluctantly makes sure Callie is paired with Peter. Four is surprised by the match up but doesn't argue.

Eric quickly looks around and notices Peter isn't there yet. _Good_ he thinks. _We need to have a chat._

It doesn't take Eric long to find Peter in the hallway coming from the infirmary. He has stitches in his lip and eyebrow, his nose is bandaged and one eye is swollen half shut. Eric smiles at his handy work.

"Peter!" He calls out as intimidating as he can as he walks towards him down the hall. Peter stops dead in his tracks and just stares at Eric but is ready to run if he needs to. "You're fighting Callie today. You know what that means right?"

Peter has a feeling he knows where Eric is going with this but hopes he's wrong. He shakes his head no.

"She wins. You lose... You lose or I will find a reason to kick you out. Got it?."

Part of Peter wants to argue but the other part is too afraid of Eric so he just nods.

"Oh and Peter? " Eric steps closer so he's just inches from Peter and says very calmly "If you ever touch Callie again I will kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all!

For those of you who read chapter 9 when it was just an author's note please go back and read the chapter I added after the note.

I would like to say thank you to those who sent me your comments and suggestions. I greatly appreciate it!

Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks again!

-MS-

* * *

Peter and Callie walk to the mat for their fight. Peter's heart is racing and his palms are sweaty as he thinks about what Eric had said.

He looks Callie up and down and is surprised to see her looking confident showing no signs of nervousness. She even gives him a smile.

Peter smiles back but wants nothing more than to break her neck and be free of this annoying Amity. He wonders what it would take to get rid of both Amity and Eric without becoming factionless.

He looks Callie up and down again. _Screw it. I'll find a way to deal with Eric later. I'm not losing to an Amity._

Once on the mat Callie makes the first move throwing an elbow to his face. Peter jumps back easily avoiding the hit then he steps forward and punches for her left eye. Callie ducks and kicks her left foot out into his gut. The air is knocked out of Peter from the kick and he hunches forward.

Callie takes the opportunity to throw a knee up aiming for his nose but missing and connecting with his mouth. Peter wimpers as he falls to the ground with blood flowing out of his split lip.

Callie makes a move to kick him again but he manages to swipe her feet with his right foot causing her to fall.

Before she can roll to her feet he pushes her leg aside and throws himself in between her legs. He lands a right hook across her jaw then a left hook across her cheekbone leaving her dazed.

Peter wraps his left hand tightly around her throat cutting off her airflow. He growls into her ear as he pushes his hips against her keeping her in place. "Come on Amity. I like it when you struggle."

Callie struggles to reach up and claws at his face leaving skin and blood under her nails.

Peter yells out releasing his grip on her throat. He pulls his fist back to strike her again but Callie is quicker and manages to headbutt him.

Peter yells out again and leans back giving Callie enough room to strike him in the throat. Peter falls to the side gagging and struggling to breathe.

Callie pushes him on his back and straddles him. She whispers into his ear "What's the matter Candor? Not man enough to take on an Amity?" Callie pulls back and punches him over and over again.

Peter's face and Callie's hands are drenched in blood. With each hit blood splatters onto her face until it is dripping. She continues throwing punches until well after his eyes roll back.

Four calls out for her to stop but Callie doesn't hear him and continues her assault. Four rushes over and pulls her off of Peter. '"I said that's enough!" He yells as he tosses her to the side.

Four checks to make sure Peter is breathing then he yells for a couple initiates to carry him to the infirmary.

After Peter is pulled off the mat Four turns to Callie. He roughly grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room. "What the hell was that? Do you want to kill someone?"

Callie leans against the wall with her hands on her knees still trying to catch her breath. "He... deserved... it." She gets out in between breaths.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"He... he..." she looks down and shakes her head not really wanting to tell Four what happened.

Realizing she isn't going to talk without some coaxing he steps back and thinks for a moment trying to piece everything together.

After a moment when he thinks he has it figured out he asks "Is he why you were in the training room so early yesterday?"

Callie continues to look down and nods.

"Did Eric know?"

Callie nods again.

Four lets out a deep breath then looks over at Callie noticing her bruised and swollen face and her split knuckles. "You're a mess. Get yourself to the infirmary... And stay away from Peter."

...

After training is over Eric is eager to find Four wanting to hear how Callie's fight went.

He spots Four leaving the training room and walks casually over to Four trying to sound nonchalant. "How did the fights go today?"

Four goes on with who won and who lost ending with "Callie won against Peter."

Eric grins. "Who would've thought Peter would lose to Amity."

"She almost killed him."

"Ha. Impressive. She might just stand a chance."

Four rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"Where you going?" Eric calls after him.

"Infirmary." Four says as he continues down the hallway.

"Going to check on Peter?" Eric asks with a smirk.

"Yeah... and Callie."

Eric smirk fades in an instant and he tries to hide his unease as he yells down the hallway. "I thought she won?"

"Yeah well Peter got her pretty good first."

Eric is immediately filled with anger and concern. _Damn you Peter. You'll pay for that._


	11. Chapter 11

When Eric and Four walk into the infirmary they both glance to Peter who is unconscious in a bed on the left side of the room then to Callie who also appears to also be unconscious on the other side of the room.

As they walk closer Eric sees Callie's damage for the first time. Her face is swollen and discolored and both hands are wrapped up in bandages.

When they get closer to Callie's bed Eric clenches his jaw and squeezes his hands into tight fists. He continues past the bed unsure how well he can hide his feelings in front of Four. He walks a few beds down to talk to a nurse while he gets himself under control.

Callie opens her eyes when she hears the footsteps approach the bed and looks up to see Four.

"How're you doing?" Four asks Callie.

She shrugs then grins. "I beat Peter so I'm doing pretty good. Everything else will heal and fade away but the win will always be there."

Four gives her a weak smile.

Callie slowly sits up and her smile fades. "Four I owe you an apology... I shouldn't haven gotten so lost in the fight earlier. It won't happen again."

Four steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. "During initiation you will be pushed to your limits. It's easy to lose yourself. Stay focused and stay away from the people who will try to bring you down and you will do great."

Callie nods then her heart starts to race when she sees Eric out of the corner of her eye.

"You look like shit Amity." Eric says as he walks over to the side of her bed doing his best to show no emotion.

"Well damn I was hoping to skate by with just my looks." She doesn't look up at Eric but gives a small smile knowing he's trying to act tough in front of Four. The corner of Eric's mouth involuntarily curves up.

Four glances back and fourth between Callie and Eric trying to figure out what's going on between the two.

After an awkward moment Four turns to Callie. "Take it easy tonight and make sure to ice your wounds to keep the swelling down. I'll see you in training tomorrow." Four turns without a word to Eric and goes over to Peter's bed to talk to a nurse.

"Did I get you in trouble with Max this morning?" Callie asks as soon as Four is out of earshot.

"You couldn't get me into trouble if you tried." Eric answers not looking at her.

Callie follows his gaze across the room to Peter. She reaches her hand out to Eric's clenched fist. "Hey."

Eric keeps his fist clenched but looks down at her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Callie pushes herself off of the bed.

Eric puts his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

"Eric... " She pauses trying to decide how honest she can be with him.

Eric keeps a straight face but gently pushes her hair behind her ear. "What?"

She sighs and looks up at him. "I know it's weak but... I really don't want to stay in here with Peter... I'll just go back to the dorm room if you don't want to hang out... I can rest there."

Eric thinks for a moment then nods. "Ok... wait 5 minutes after Four leaves then meet me at the north side of the pit."

Callie smiles as he leaves the room.

...

When Eric sees Callie coming towards him he smiles and motions for her to follow him as he turns to walk down the hallway.

Eric leads her to the only safe place he could think of. His apartment.

Once inside Callie is confused for a moment trying to make out what the pitch black room is. Eric hits a light switch and Callie smiles when she realizes where he brought her.

She looks around the large and wide-open apartment for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Well Mr. Leader don't you think it's inappropriate to bring an initiate to your bed."

Eric crosses his arms and grins. "Who said anything about the bed? You're getting the couch."

Callie fakes a shocked look and tosses a pillow at him.

Eric laughs as the pillow bounces off of his chest then he dives at Callie pushing her back onto the bed. He rolls in between her legs and kisses her neck while his hands run up and down her sides.

Callie's right hand pulls at Eric's back to keep him close and her other hand is on the back of his neck with her fingers in his hair. She pushes her hips up against him and moans.

Eric pushes his hips forward to meet her hips and moves his mouth to hers. Their kissing becomes more passionate as they rub against each other.

Eric grabs at her pants and stands up so he can pull them off. He tosses them to the floor then lays back on top of her.

Callie reaches down and fumbles with his belt unable to get it off. "Eric! Some help please!"

Eric laughs and reaches down undoing his pants with ease.

As soon as his pants are undone Callie slips her hand in and begins to rub.

While kissing her deeply his hand slides in between them and his fingers push against her piercing causing her to moan into his mouth.

Eric smiles and grabs her hands pinning them above her head. He forcefully pushes himself against her while kissing her neck.

For a split second Callie's thoughts go to Peter and she immediately panics. "STOP!"

Eric jumps back and stares at her trying to figure out what happened.

Callie pushes herself up into a sitting position and buries her face into her hands.

Eric stays frozen in front of her.

After a minute of silence Callie wipes the tears from her face and pulls herself to the side of the bed. At this point she is more embarrassed than anything. She joins a faction of fearless then freaks out in front of a leader. _Way to go Cal. _

Eric sits down on the bed next to her but stays silent.

"I'm sorry." Callie finally says

"Sorry for what?"

"Being weak.. Being Amity."

Eric gently sets a hand on her back and shakes his head. "You know... Dauntless aren't fearless. Everyone has fears. Dauntless stand out because they face their fears. They work through them. That's exactly what you did when you fought Peter. That was you facing your fear. That was you proving you are no longer Amity. You are Dauntless. You belong here.."

Callie rests her head against his shoulder thinking about what he said.

Eric rubs her back and kisses the top of her head as he struggles to keep his anger in check. He has to keep telling himself that there's time to make Peter pay later. He needs to focus on Callie right now.

Callie sits up and kisses his cheek. She then scoots back onto the bed and lays down with her head on a pillow. She pats the bed next to her.

Eric fastens his pants and cautiously gets into bed next to her. He pulls the covers over them then he lays down on his back not sure what Callie's comfortable with.

She immediately pushes his arm to the side and lays her head on his shoulder. Eric wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

Callie closes her eyes and Eric rubs her back until she's asleep.

After an hour when he's sure she's out he slowly slides out of the bed.

He quietly leaves the apartment and heads towards the infirmary.

It's time to turn his attention to Peter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eric?"

Starled, Eric instinctively pulls his fist back to punch the person that grabbed his arm but stops himself when he sees Callie standing before him. "Callie?"

"Eric, what are you doing out here?"

He puts his arm around her guiding her away from the infirmary door. Ignoring her question he says "Callie, you should be resting."

She turns and puts a hand on his chest stopping him. "I was resting until you snuck out of the apartment. What are you doing?"

"I was... tending to a problem."

Callie looks from Eric to the infirmary door then back to Eric. She frowns. "Eric... I want you to stay away from Peter."

"Callie, he needs to pay for what he did." He says putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"He already did at both of our hands. Leave him be."

"It's not enough."

"Not enough? What will you have? Death? For what? Getting inappropriate?" Callie says with a small amount of irritation in her voice.

"Callie, I know he did a little bit more than just get inappropriate. A busted nose and a black eye aren't enough."

Callie shakes her head in annoyance. "Eric, just to be clear you don't really know what he did. You weren't there and you're not the one he wronged... Listen, I know he's an a-hole and all but he doesn't deserve to die."

Eric frowns. "Callie, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Callie is offended and steps back. "What happened to that big speech you gave me earlier? Was it all just bullshit? I bet you wouldn't be so eager to jump in and help if I were Dauntless-born. Admit it, you don't think I can handle myself!"

"I didnt say that but you're not full strength right now." Eric sighs as he steps forward and gently brushes a hand over her bruised cheek.

"Eric, I'm quite capable of defending myself."

"Callie, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"What the hell does that mean? All of the initiates have cuts and bruises."

"Yeah but you don't need to. You have me... Come on, don't be mad." He tries to pull her to him.

Annoyed now pushes him away. "Eric, I don't need your help!"

"I didn't say you did but you're with me now. That comes with some perks."

"I want to get into Dauntless because I earned it. Not because I'm screwing the instructor."

"Callie..."

"No. Stop... Just... Just... Stay away from Peter." Fed up with Eric she turns to leave.

He grabs her arm. "Callie, I'm trying to be nice here but don't forget I am a leader of Dauntless. If I feel an initiate needs to learn a lesson then that's my choice. Not yours."

She shakes her head in disbelief that he would play the leader card and her eyes start to water. "Of course Sir. My mistake."

"Callie..." He reaches out for her and she jerks back.

"With your permission I'd like to go back to the dorm room now please."

"Don't be like that. You're welcome at my apartment."

"I don't want to confuse things sir. I'd like to go back with the other iniaites."

He sighs. "Alright. We can talk about this more tomorrow. I'll walk you back."

"Thank you sir but I can find my own way back." She turns and rushes off.

Eric stands confused wondering what just happens. He looks at the infirmary door for a moment then heads back to his apartment.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't sure how to write it. Let me know what you think!**

**I already know what the next chapter's going to be and it's partially written. Should have it up tomorrow night. It's going to be some version of the knife throwing scene.**

**Thanks for reading! -MS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! -MS**

* * *

When Callie enters the training room she glances around and is relieved when she sees Peter. _Well at least he didn't kill him. _

Eric silently walks up behind her and follows her gaze to Peter who is goofing off with Drew and Molly. He doesn't understand why she would protect him after what he did. If it's her wish that he live then he'll honor it but he'll need to keep Peter close just in case.

When he looks back at her he hides a smile. He's never felt like this before let alone with someone so kind. It's a nice change for him. It also leaves him with an uncontrollable urge to keep her from harm. In his world kindness has always meant weakness. He'll have to find a way to keep that urge in check if he wants to keep her.

Eric walks up to her and struggles with the need to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He settles for a "Good morning."

In surprise Callie jumps and quickly turns to see Eric. To hide her unease she gives a big fake smile. "Good morning Eric. It's great to see you."

Eric frowns knowing she's putting on a show. He decides this isn't the right time to talk to her and he will need to catch her when no one's around.

Eric puts on his stone face and walks over to stand next to Four.

...

Callie has a hard time focusing on her knife throwing with Eric pacing behind her.

After a moment of watching her poor attempts at throwing he decides to step in. He knows she won't like it but he doesn't care. She can be mad. He's not going to let her fail. "You're not holding your arm correctly." Callie tenses as Eric gently grabs her wrist and does the motions of a throw to show her what she's doing wrong. After going through the motion a couple times he steps back.

"Thank you sir." Callie says without looking at him.

Eric rolls his eyes at her subtle hint of sarcasm and walks away. Typically he loves when people call him sir but it doesn't sound right coming from her.

He settles on giving her some space until they can talk and he stays at the other end of the initiates during the rest of knife throwing.

After a good while she hears someone yell "Go get it!" causing everyone's attention to turn from their targets to Al and Eric. She can't hear what is said after that but Al reluctantly makes his way over to the target.

Callie lets out a sigh. _Oh great. What's he up to now?_

Suddenly the stiff yells out "Stop!" causing Callie to jump. Everyone looks back and forth between Eric and Tris uncertain of what Eric's reaction will be. _Come on Tris. Don't make him mad._

"Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything." Tris says confidently.

You can see his anger build as she speaks. He doesn't like when people stand up against him. He very calmly answers "Well then it should be easy for you to take his place."

Tris briefly hesitates but takes a step towards the target. Eric glances at Callie and she hakes her head wanting him to stop. Eric sees her plea but he can't stop now. He has an image to uphold.

She can't believe how big of a jerk he is being and can't stay quiet anymore.

She steps forward towards Eric with the hopes of getting his attention off of Tris and Al and onto her. "Sir... if it's ok with you I'd like to give it a shot_... but _I'd like it if you'd throw the knives. I'd like to see how it's done by a leader." Callie hides a smile when she sees Eric clench his jaw knowing she's getting under his skin. _Good. Let's see you squirm for once._

_Damn it Callie. Why can't you just stay quiet. _ "Well then _Amity_ step forward... You too stiff."

Callie's amusement leaves not thinking he would have them both stand in front of the targets.

Tris and Callie both step to the targets leaving one target in between them. Four steps in front of Tris and Eric in front of Callie.

Eric shakes out his hands trying to calm his nerves. _Come on Eric. Stay calm. _He looks at Callie who is standing straight as a board in front of the target. _Please stay still_

Eric and Four both release at the same time. Callie looks over to the knife that hit the wall about two feet from her left arm and then looks back to Eric. She decides she's not going to make this easy on him. "Was that a practice throw sir?"

Eric doesn't say anything and his heart starts to race as he throws the next knife knowing he needs to get closer. This one lands about a foot from her right shoulder.

"Sir, you can get closer if you'd like." She says with a grin.

If this were any other initiate Eric would be pinning her to the board with the knives but not Callie. He needs to be careful with her but still needs to somehow show his leader side. "Don't worry Amity. We're gonna get real close. Remember, no moving."

Eric picks up two more knives leaving five in his hand. One after one he throws them as fast and as hard as he can. The first lands an inch from her hand. A split second later the second lands in between her legs just barely nicking her pants. The third is thrown at her side this time skimming the skin leaving a trail of blood running down the inside of her loose black shirt. Callie breathes in sharply and her eyes tear up but she keeps her eyes steady on Eric showing no pain or fear. The fourth hits next to her neck and the fifth hits the board above her head.

Eric's hands are shaking out of anger when he's done. _Damn you Callie for making me do that._

"Anyone else want to _give it a shot_?" He says turning to the group. No one answers. Eric looks back to Callie. "Everyone get out. We're done."

Callie slowly pulls herself from the wall not knowing how deep the knife cut. Once clear she gives Eric a smile as she walks past him. Eric falls in steps right next to her but says nothing.

Wanting to push his buttons a bit more Callie says "Thank you sir for teaching me a lesson in bravery. I greatly appreciate it."

Eric clenches his fists but keeps his gaze forward as he walks with her out of the training room and down the hall.

When no one is looking he grabs her arm and pulls her into an empty hallway. "Callie what the hell were you thinking?!"

Callie answers with a smug grin. "I'm sorry sir. Was my performance not satisfactory?"

"Drop the act! You're so eager to prove you're not weak that you intentionally put yourself in harms way!"

"You're a Dauntless leader sir. I have only the greatest respect for you and am very confident in your abilities. It really is a great privilege to train under you and I hope to one day be as strong as you."

Eric's face begins to turn red out of anger and frustration.

"I know I'm just a lowly initiate but I really do appreciate you taking the time to talk to me sir... If there's nothing further I should catch up with the group." Callie doesn't wait for a response and walks past Eric.

Not ready to let her go Eric roughly grabs her waist and pushes her against the wall. Callie involuntarily winces at the pain in her side and grabs his hand. Eric gives her a confused look as he he pulls his hand out from under hers. He glances down and sees blood on his fingers. Enraged, knowing he's the cause, Eric pulls his fist back and throws a punch. Callie cries out as his fist hits the wall next to her head.

Eric leans in and growls into her ear. "Get to the infirmary. Now."

Without a word Callie rushes down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long. **

**One of the comments asked for some back story so here you go.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**-MS**

* * *

After leaving the infirmary Callie makes her way to the dining hall for dinner.

Just before getting to the cafeteria she spots Eric in a group of people just outside the room.

Callie stands still at the end of the hallway trying to decide if she should continue forward or not.

When Eric runs his hand through his hair Callie can see his knuckles are covered in dried blood. Part of her is concerned for him but a larger part is more concerned for whoever was on the other side of his fists.

She decides she's not in the mood for another confrontation and before he can see her she turns and leaves.

She's not quick enough though and Eric catches a glimpse of her before she rounds the corner.

He walks quickly down the hallway trying to catch up to her but loses her after she makes another turn.

He looks around to see who's nearby and flags down a guy that works in the control room. "A small female initiate just walked down this hallway. Find out where she went."

"Yes sir" is all the guys says as he hurries off.

Eric looks back down the hallway where he lost Callie then he turns and goes back to the cafeteria. He bags up a sandwich then heads back out into the hallway. He knows Callie avoided dinner because of him and is hoping this will serve as some sort of a peace offering.

When exiting the cafeteria Eric spots the guy from the control room walking down the hall towards him.

"Well?" He says impatiently.

"She used the west stairwell and went up to the roof. Do you want me to bring her to you?"

"No. I got it." Eric says as he walks away.

He quickly makes his way to the stairwell hoping she doesn't leave before he gets there. When he steps onto the roof he stops for a moment to watch Callie who is sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling over.

He slowly walks over to her trying to decide what to say. He settles with "What are you doing up here?" which unfortunately comes out harsher than intended.

She doesn't seem startled and turns her head slightly in his direction but doesn't look at him. "Just wanted some alone time."

Eric walks closer. "You want me to leave?" He asks wondering what he'll do if she says yes.

Callie considers saying something smart about how he's a Dauntless leader and he can do what he wants but decides not to and just settles on "No."

Eric gives a partial smile as he walks up behind her and sets a bag next to her on the ledge. "Here."

"What is it?" She asks as she pokes at the bag.

"Dinner. I saw you walk away from the cafeteria when you saw me."

Callie blushes. "Oh, um... thank you."

Callie opens the bag and pulls out the sandwich.

Eric turns around and leans his back against the ledge so his left shoulder is only about a foot from her left shoulder. He glances down at her side and the hole in it from the knife he threw earlier. He can see a small bit of gauze underneath.."So... how's your side?" He asks looking across the rooftop.

Chewing a bite of the sandwich Callie says through a full mouth "Good."

He shakes his head annoyed by her answer. "What was that about anyway?"

Callie doesn't answer and takes another bite of her sandwich.

Eric sighs knowing they need to have a talk. "You know you shouldn't talk to me like that in front of the other initiates."

"Oh? ... Am I in trouble?" She asks sounding surprised but already knowing the answer.

"No... but my hands are sort of tied in those instances you know? I don't want to be forced to punish you when you talk back to me in front of others."

Callie gives a half smile. "I thought we already determined that Eric does what Eric wants."

Eric leans in and hides a smile. "Yes well _Eric _has a reputation to uphold. "

"Asshole isn't much of a reputation." Callie says flatly.

"Yeah well it's the only one I have and I worked hard for it."

"That's a funny thing to work towards."

"Would you rather an Eric that holds initiates hands and cuddles with bunnies on his off time?"

"No... well, the bunny part would be pretty cute." She gives a smile then turns straight faced. ". I know you have to be a hard ass during initiation to prepare us but Four is too and he's not an asshole."

He looks back down the rooftop trying to hide his complete hatred for Four. "Four doesn't belong here. He's not truly Dauntless. He's too soft."

"Clearly he's doing pretty well for himself if he's training initiates."

"I don't want to talk about Four." He says showing more irritation in his tone. He lifts himself up so he's sitting on the ledge next to Callie but still facing the rooftop.

He grabs the empty bag and tosses it onto the roof then puts his arm over her lap pulling her closer.

She smiles. "Well then Mr. Leader what would you like to talk about?"

He brushes a strand of hair from her neck. "You."

"Me? But I'm boring." She looks down. "Let's go back to talking about bunnies."

"So... who was Callie pre-Dauntless?"

She looks at him and shakes her head. "No one."

"I doubt that."

"Who do you think I was?"

Eric runs his fingertips along her cheek. "You were... a trouble maker."

Callie laughs. "Yeah? And what else?"

"You were... tough as nails and always stood up for others. You were always Dauntless."

Callie's smile fades. "Not quite."

"Then tell me."

Callie shakes her head.

"Please." He says softly.

She looks down to her feet. "I was weak. I would hide under the bed when it stormed and run from conflict." Callie looks up to Eric to try to read his expression.

He just nods."Keep going." He urges.

She thinks for a long moment. There is one thing she wouldn't mind finally sharing with someone but is worried about how he'll take it.

Callie decides to give it a shot. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "A few years ago we were delivering supplies to the city and were attacked on the way. Me and the other Amity fell to the ground letting the factionless take the supplies but not my sister. She was strong. She fought the factionless but it wasn't enough."

Eric tightens his grip around her. "You didn't know better. You were only doing what you were raised to do. If you were in the same situation today I know you wouldn t curl up in a ball. You'd fight. That's who you are."

Callie look straight ahead and swallows hard. "My sister died."

Eric stays silent.

"She died because I was weak and wouldn't help."

"It wasn't your fault."

"The one factionless dropped a gun near me when he was grabbing the food out of the truck. I could've used it. But I didn't."

Eric pulls her to him and she rests her head against his neck.

"They kept me under their peace serum for a few months straight. Anytime it would fade I would either act out or curl up in the corner and cry. After the third month I got tired of the haze so I started pretending to be better and eventually they bought it."

"When did you decide to come to Dauntless?"

"After that. I didn't belong in Amity anymore. I wasn't the carefree happy spirit that they wanted. I could've stayed but I would've been turning my back on Sarah again. She wanted to come to Dauntless to help people. It was up to me to follow it through."

"Where were your parents?"

"My mother and I were really close before but we sort of became distant after."

"And your dad?"

"He... well, we weren't very close."

"Do you think they'll come on visitor's day?"

"I doubt it."

Not really sure what to say he just says "Yeah, mine never come either."

Wanting to change the subject Callie thinks of something she's been wanting to know since she jumped from the train. "So, um...maybe you can help me with something."

"Name it."

Callie wipes a tear from her cheek then sits up. "There was a kid I knew from years ago that transferred here. I haven't seen him since we were kids and I'm not sure what he looks like now. I think he would've been an initiate with you."

"What's his name?"

"Tobias. Do you know him?"

Eric frowns. "Unfortunately. So do you."

"Who is it?"

"Four."

"Four? Really?" She asks thinking he's messing with her.

"Yeah. How did you know him? He's a stiff."

"We would deliver food to the abnegation remember? My mother was somewhat friends with Marcus."

"Well this conversation just took a turn for the worst."

Callie raises an eyebrow. "You'd rather talk about my dead sister?"

"I didn't... No... I'd rather talk about you."

Callie shakes her head. "You know one of these days you'll have to tell me what's with you two. I want ALL the details."

"Some day... maybe." He pulls her in for a kiss. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Callie smiles. "Where's better than this?"

Eric picks her up off the ledge and sets her feet down on the roof.

He smiles then kisses her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie and Eric make their way through the hallways heading towards his apartment. Eric has his arm around her keeping her close.

"Eric, there was an incident with the factionless that requires your attention." Four says as he walks towards them.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Four I think you can handle some small scurmish amongst the factionless."

"Max told me to get you."

Eric huffs then turns to Callie. He whispers into her ear so Four can't hear. "Head back to my apartment. I'll be there as soon as I can." He slips his key into her hand.

He then turns and begins down the hall intentionally bumping into Four as he passes.

Four grits his teeth then looks at Callie.

He hesitates before speaking. "...Not that it's any of my business but..." He looks down the hallway and sees Eric turn a corner. "...is it... consensual? "

Callie gives him a confused look.

"You and Eric..."

She blushes and looks to the floor. "...yeah."

Four stares at her for a moment then nods and begins to walk away.

"Four?"

Four stops and turns back to her waiting for her to continue.

"Would you... have a minute to talk?" Callie asks hoping to talk to him about their past.

"Can it wait? I need to get back to the control room."

Callie puts on a fake smile. "Of course."

"Come to the training room early tomorrow."

Callie nods.

...

Callie's pleasantly surprised by the amount of books Eric has in his apartment and spends the next few hours curled up on his couch flipping through several of them.

Eventually she becomes bored with the books and lays down on the bed quickly falling asleep.

When she wakes a couple hours later the apartment is pitch black and very quiet.

She calls out for Eric but there's no answer.

She finds her way to the lamp in the livingroom and switches it on. She glances around the apartment and is disappointed to see it empty.

Tired of being in the apartment alone she decides to go back to the dorm room. Before leaving she writes Eric a note telling him to come get her when he's back.

...

Peter is awoken by the sound of whispering. He opens his eyes but doesn't move. He looks over to see Eric standing over Callie.

Peter adjusts slightly so he has a better angle to see what's going on.

Eric lightly rubs her arm and whispers "Callie" while leaning over her. Callie doesn't move.

Eric waits a minute then runs a hand through her hair. He reaches down and pulls the blanket over her making sure she's covered then leans down and kisses her cheek before leaving.

Peter is disgusted by how friendly Eric is with her. _She doesn't deserve to be here. If she has Eric in her pocket she'll make it in for sure._

Peter reaches under his mattress and runs his fingers along the knife he has there. It was intended for Edward but it might serve better to get rid of Callie.

He grips the knife then slowly and as quietly as he can pulls himself out of bed.

Peter stands over her for a minute trying to decide where to stab her. He settles on ramming the knife through her eye and into her brain.

He raises the knife then glances around the room to make sure everyone's asleep. He then looks to the door to make sure the path is clear. _I'll stab her then run out of the room before anyone realizes what's going on. They'll never be able to pin it on me._

He looks back at her and takes a deep breath. He leans in to get position and unintentionally pushes into the bed causing it to squeak.

Peter's heart jumps when he sees her stir. _It's now or never... Good ridence Amity._

He raises the knife higher then brings it down as hard as he can.

Callie opens her eyes as the blade falls and jerks to the side just before it hits causing the blade to cut into the side of her head.

Callie cries out then throws her fist up at Peter catching him in the throat.

She then kicks out causing him to fall backwards.

He hits his head off of the metal frame of the next bed as he falls and lands unconscious on the floor.

...

When Four and Eric run into the room they see Peter on the floor and a group of people around Callie's bed.

Eric's heart drops when he can't immediately see Callie. He stands frozen in the doorway as Four pushes his way through the initiates. "What happened here?" Four demands.

Eric can't see her but knows it's Chrstina who answers. "He attacked her."

Four kneels down next to Peter and checks for a pulse.

Eric can't tell by his facial expression if Peter is alive or not. Part of him hopes he's not dead. _You dont deserve a quick death._

Eric takes a deep breath and steps towards the group. When they see him they clear a path.

Once they're clear he finally sees Callie. She is in Al's arms and he has a bloody towel pushed against the side of her head. Eric is relieved to see she's alive and in one piece.

He sits on the bed next to Callie and calls out to her but she doesn't look at him. Her eyes are glazed over as she stares at Peter.

Eric reaches out and sets his hand on hers. Callie jerks away like she had been shocked. She looks up at him and he can see the moment when she acknowledges his presence. Her eyes start to tear up and her bottom lip begins to tremble.

She then throws herself forward and wraps her arms around him. Eric pulls her close and rubs her back trying to comfort her.

"Eric, you should get her to the infirmary." Four says still kneeling next to Peter.

Eric scoops her up as gently as he can and carries her out of the room.

* * *

Alright guys, I'm torn. Should Peter be dead or alive?

I know where I want to go with Callie and Eric but havent decided what Peter's future should be.

Help me out. What do you guys think?

-Thanks for reading!-


	16. Chapter 16

Eric sits with Callie in a private room of the infirmary. Her head on his shoulder and his arm tightly around her waist.

The left side of Callie's head is shaven and the deep wound is sealed with a set of staples. Her neck and shirt are covered in her dried blood.

"I'm sorry." Eric whispers after a long while of silence.

"For what?" Callie whispers back.

"For not being there for you. For not stopping Peter... If I..."

Callie sits up and looks at him. "None of this is your fault. How were you supposed to know that Peter was a psycho?"

"I..."

Callie puts a finger over his lips. "Not. Your. Fault."

Eric nods to satisfy her.

"I'm still here, alive, and in one piece."

Eric's gaze turns to her wound. "You might think differently when you finally see yourself."

Callie slaps his chest. "Stop making it out to be worse than it is. You make it sound like half my head is gone!"

Eric gives a slight smile and runs his hand along her jaw. Callie closes her eyes and leans her head into his hand.

"Thank you for staying."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Callie smiles. "I'm just a lowly initiate that doesn't deserve the attention of a leader."

Eric leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. "It's me who doesn't deserve the attention."

Callie kisses him softly. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that one.

Just then Four walks in and stands inside the doorway. Neither Eric or Callie acknowledge him. "Eric, Max needs you."

Eric turns his gaze to him and gives him a _get the hell out of here _look

"I'll stay with her until you get back." Four says knowing Eric doesn't have a choice.

When Eric's about to argue with Four a nurse walks into the room. "Callie needs to rest now. You two can come back and visit her later."

Callie tenses up and looks to Eric. "I don't want to stay here."

Eric pulls her closer and gives the nurse a look of warning.

The nurse becomes nervous. "You can... bring her back later... if you want."

Eric nods satisfied with her response and pulls Callie up with him as he stands.

Four, Eric, and Callie walk silently out of the infirmary and into the hallway.

"Take her to my apartment." Eric says to Four then turns to Callie. "Bolt the door and stay there until I get back."

Callie nods and Eric kisses her forehead before walking away.

Callie wraps her arms tightly around herself when Eric is gone. Seeing this Four removes his jacket and places it around her shoulders. Callie gives him a weak smile then follows him down the hall.

Once in front of Eric's apartment Four turns to Callie. "You going to be alright here by yourself?"

Callie musters up a fake smile and nods. Four frowns. He looks down the hallway and rubs the back of his neck. "Come on."

Four leads Callie to his apartment. When Callie walks in she gives Four a confused and apprehensive look.

"I thought you might not want to be alone right now... and you said you wanted to talk." He says as he shuts the door.

Callie nods. "Yeah... I... um... well, we sorta... um..." She looks to the floor. "I underestimated how awkward this was going to be."

Four steps closer and sets a hand on her shoulder. "Start from the beginning and take it slow."

Callie looks up at Four and turns bright red. "I uh...should go..." She makes for the door.

Four raises his hand in front of her to stop her. "Sit. I'll get you some tea."

Callie hesitates but nods. She walks over to the couch but stops when she sees the balcony. She goes out there instead and stands against the rail with her eyes closed enjoying the fresh air and breeze.

After a few minutes Four comes back with a cup of hot tea. He hands it to her then stands against the rail several feet away. He doesn't say anything and waits for her to continue.

"My mother... used to take me with her when she would deliver supplies to Abnegation." She takes a sip of tea.

"On our visits there I got to meet some of the abnegation including Marcus and... his son."

Four stands poker straight and tenses.

Callie stairs at her cup. "My mother was close with Marcus and we even had dinner at his place occassionally. Marcus was always very nice." Callie looks over at Four but he stares straight forward with a tight grip on the rail. Callie looks back to her cup. "Marcus' s son would join us for dinner at first but later on he stopped coming. Marcus said it was because he was helping the factionless..."

Callie takes a few steps back and leans against the wall. "One time when I visited Abnegation I saw Marcus walk behind a building so I followed. I saw him with his son. Marcus was different. He... wasn't very nice to him... When Marcus saw me I saw him change. He turned back into the person I was used to. He didn't realize how long I had been there... that was the last time I saw his son. He stopped coming around after that." Callie goes silent and stares at the floor.

Four takes a breath then looks to Callie but she is still looking at the floor. "Marcus was known for helping people but he rarely had people outside of abnegagion over to his house. You and your mother were an exception."

Callie looks up. "You... remember?"

"When you fell to the net I thought I recognized you but wasn't sure until just now." He leans against the wall next to Callie with his arms crossed.

Callie stays silent.

"Marcus always talked about you. He would talk about how perfect you would be in Abnegation. He often told me that I should be more like you."

Callie blushes and keeps her eyes on the ground.

"Why did you choose Dauntless? Marcus was so sure you'd choose Abnegation."

"Oh...it just wasn't for me. I mean, I want to help people... just not like that.." Callie looks up at Four. "Why did you choose Dauntless?... if you don't mind me asking."

"It just wasnt for me either." He says simply.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

Four nods. "So why did you want to talk to me about this?"

"I just... I..."

"Were you hoping it would help you into Dauntless?"

"No... I... it wasn't like that"

Four takes a deep breath. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Callie pauses then nods.

Four raises an eyebrow not believing her. "What aren't you saying?"

"Nothing... I uh... that was it. " She turns to the door. " I should head back to Eric's. I don't want him to worry. "

"Callie..." He says following her.

"Thanks for the tea." Callie says with a smile.

Four sighs. "I'll walk you back."

On the way down the hallway they run into Eric. "Four!" He yells clearly angry.

Callie steps forward. "Eric..."

"I told you to go to my apartment. What are you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to be alone so I went to Four's."

Eric turns to Four and clenches his fists. "You took her to your apartment?!"

Four takes a step forward and clenches his fists in return.

"Eric! Stop!" Callie puts her hand on his chest. When Eric finally looks at her she continues. "Come on. Let's go." She grabs his hand and pulls him away. Eric resists for a second then follows.

Once in Eric's apartment she confronts him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Why were you with Four?"

"I already told you! I didn't want to be alone."

"So you went to his apartment?"

"Eric we didn't do anything! He made me tea and we talked. That's it!"

"You weren't getting chummy with an old friend?"

"Eric! It's not like that! Why are you being such a jerk?" Callie makes for the door.

Eric grabs her arm and spins her so she's facing him. "I'm sorry... I just.. I was worried about you."

"Yeah well you have a pretty crappy way of showing it."

Eric pulls her in for a hug. "I know. I'm not very good at this kind of thing... and you know my feelings towards Four."

"Well don't take it out on me."

Eric takes a deep breath to calm himself. "How's your head?" He asks remembering her injury.

"Still numb."

Eric looks down and sees she's still wearing the blood soaked shirt. "Let me get you something else to wear." He kisses her forehead then goes to the bedroom closet. He returns with a zip up hoodie. "Thought this might be easier to get on.

"That's nice and all but I don't think I can get this one off without causing more damage."

Eric smiles then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. "I got it." He walks over to her and in just a few swipes her shirt lays in pieces on the floor.

"You do that often?" Callie asks laughing.

Eric pulls her in for a kiss. "Only in my dreams and only with you."

Callie rolls her eyes. "What a charmer."

Eric smiles then holds out the sweatshirt for her.

Callie graciously accepts. "So... what's gonna happen to Peter?" She asks as she slips the sweatshirt on.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Eric, what did you do?" She asks concerned.

Eric walks up to Callie and cups her face. "He's factionless. You won't see him again."

Callie nods and Eric kisses her.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"But training..."

"Will go on without you. I want you to rest today. And in case you were wondering this isn't open for discussion." He says with a smile.

"Yes sir" she says laughing

* * *

Hey guys- Thanks for the great comments! Special thanks to Dauntlessgirl347!

No worries... Peter didn't go far.

Thoughts on punishments? :-D

-Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a half chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Eric slips Callie some sleeping pills and waits until she is out before leaving the room.

He walks through the halls for several minutes before arriving at a door with a keypad. He types in a series of numbers and places his hand on the scanner. After a moment the keypad beeps and the door unlocks. Eric continues down a long and dark hallway before coming to a set of double doors. He pushes the doors open with ease and walks into a dimly lit room with only a guy sitting in front of severals monitors.

Eric walks up placing a hand on the back of his chair as he leans forward to examine the monitors.

"How's it going?" Eric asks without looking from the monitors.

"The subject is holding up surprisingly well. I've been running one half hour on and one half hour off. He is currently off. Dind you want to speak with him?"

"No. Not yet... tell me more."

"His fears are pretty typical so far. Darkness, death, pain, humiliation, lightning, snakes, spiders, cats... you were present in a couple which is also typical. So far we're up to 8 fears."

"How is he when he's out of the simulations."

"Quiet mostly."

"Up the dosage."

"Sir, he's already over the recommended amount."

Eric just gives him a look and the tech turns to the computer and hits a few buttons.

"And make the simulations longer."

The tech doesn't argue this time. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'll be back later... oh, did you get the necklace?" Eric asks before leaving the room.

The lab tech reaches into his desk and pulls out a box and hands it to Eric.

With that Eric leaves the room without another word.

...

When Eric reaches the Pit Max stops him, "Don't forget about the meeting with Jeannine later."

Eric walks past him. "Can't it wait? I'm busy today."

Max shows frustration. "As a leader of Dauntless you have responsibilities Eric."

Eric stops. " I don't think it'll be the end of the world if I miss one meeting."

"This better not be about that amity. I tolerated it because I knew it was just a matter of time before you got bored and tossed her aside but now you're missing important meetings cause of her?"

"Max, she almost died today." Eric says hoping to convince him.

"Maybe she should've. Then maybe you'd start focusing on your job! I didn't stick my neck out for you when you were promoted to leader so you could just throw it all away for a girl."

"I didn't throw anything away. It's one meeting!"

"You know how important the upcoming project is. Every meeting is crucial. "

Eric lets out a breath. "Fine. I'll be there."

"Good. And don't be late. " Eric turns to leave but Max continues. "Eric.. don't forget your place and don't forget hers. She's just a pawn in the new world. Nothing more. Remember that."


	18. Chapter 18

When Callie wakes up the apartment is silent. She winces when she sits up from the sharp pain on the side of her head..

Eric told her to stay put but she can't ignore the throbbing so she slips on her shoes and still dressed in Eric's sweatshirt she makes her way to the infirmary.

She gets a few strange looks on the way down the hall which makes her self conscious. She steps to the side and pulls at her hair to try to cover her wound which just makes her head feel like it's on fire.

"Having trouble?"

Callie spins around to see Max standing there. "Oh, Hi Max! I'm... I'm fine." She gives him her pretty convincing fake smile.

"No training today?"

"Eric.. he uh... told me to take it easy today." Embarrassed by admitting weakness Callie looks to the floor but out of habit keeps a smile.

"Yet you're out roaming the halls?"

"Yes sir. I'm heading to the infirmary."

Max nods. "I'm headed that way. I'll walk with you."

"A personal escort by a leader. How did I get so lucky?" She does what she does best when feeling uncomfortable and fakes bashfulness then playfully puts her arm around his.

He doesn't protest and they begin down the hallway.

"So what are you up to this morning? I thought you had meetings?"

"I'm in between them."

"Oh..." Callie lets a frown show through for a moment before putting her smile back on. She wonders where Eric is if he's not in a meeting.

Callie's quick to hide the frown by Max catches it. "How're you liking it here at Dauntless?"

"It's great! I love it. Everyone's been very welcoming and just amazing!" Callie says sounding a little too much like an Amity.

"I'm glad to hear that. We may not be Amity but we're very much a family here. We look our for each other."

They stop in front of the infirmary door.

"Callie, I need to be honest with you. Eric may seem interested but he never stays with a girl very long. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't moved on to another initiate yet. It's possibly because he's never been with someone from Amity and is taking his time. It's best not to get attached. There are plenty of Dauntless men for you to choose from." Max sets a hand on her shoulder. "As your leader I'm just looking out for you. You're a nice girl and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Callie's smile is gone now. She just nods.

Max walks away without saying anything else,

...

After Callie gets her wound cleaned and gets some pain meds she takes a walk to the training room. She hates the idea of missing a whole day just because of an injury.

"What are you doing here?" Four asks while walking over to her.

Callie opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Four seems mad and she wasn't prepared for that. She thought he'd be happy she wanted to train.

"You're not allowed to be in here today."

"Four, I can..."

"It's not my call and it's not open for discussion. Now go." Four turns and walks back to the initiates.

Callie stands stunned for a moment before leaving the training room. She needs to find Eric and get him to let her back in training. She refuses to just sit around all day.

When she gets back to the pit she sees Eric in a group of people. She smiles and begins to head in his direction. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees a girl giggle and put a hand on Eric's arm. Callie waits to see if Eric wkll push her away but he doesn't. He actually smiles at her and looks her up and down.

Callie begins to wonder if what Max said was true. She wonders if it's just a matter of time before he turns to someone new. Someone prettier. Someone more Dauntless.

Instead of going up to Eric she turns and walks in the opposite direction.

Max stands on a walkway towards the top of the pit and smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Callie doesn't feel like going back to Eric's apartment or the dorm room and she can't go to the training room. She leans against a wall trying to decide what to do.

"Callie, right?"

She looks up to see Aj standing there. She puts her smile back on. "Oh, hey! How're you?"

"I'm good. How's that piercing holding up?"

"It's good. Barely notice it."

"Surprised I haven't seen you back."

"Oh... yeah. I've been kindda busy."

"Ok, well don't be a stranger. I gotta head to work now. See ya later." He starts down the hall.

Callie thinks for a moment then hurries after him. "Hey! Wait up!"

Aj stops and looks at her.

"I'm not busy now. Maybe you could help me pick out something new."

Aj smiles. "Sure. Come on."

...

Callie decides on getting 3 forward helix piercings and an outer conch piercing in her left ear. She figures that that side is already in pain. Might as well take advantage of it and they can all heal together.

"What happened to your head? Doesn't look like a typical initiation wound." Aj asks while doing her first piercing.

Callie thinks for a second trying to decide what she should tell him. "Oh, it was from a disagreement I had with another initiate."

"Please tell me you got 'em back at least."

"He... isn't around anymore."

"Factionless? Damn girl! It would've been more humane to kick him off the chasm."

Part of Callie feels bad when she thinks of Peter being factionless. She believes everyone should have a home and a family... no matter how big of a psycho they are. "I didn't really have a say in it." She wonders if Peter would've coped better or differently if Eric hadn't been so hard on them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"You're with Eric."

Callie hadn't thought of it like that before. Then she thinks about what Max had said. "Oh, um. We're not like together together."

"Oh. So the other guy then?"

She gives him a confused look. "Other guy?"

"Big and tall initiate. Dark hair. Forget his name. He came in right after you and Eric left last time. He seemed rather interested in you."

She tries to think of what initiate he could be talking about. "Al? ... or... Peter?"

"Yeah, Peter. That's it."

Callie hides her disgust. "Oh... we're not together... what did he want?"

"He asked what you got done... he said he picked out the tattoo he got for you. He seemed to have a pretty big crush on you. Was hoping to find a way to get your attention."

"Well he definitely got my attention." Callie wants to tell Aj how big of an asshole Peter was but holds back. In Amity they taught them to never talk bad about someone and it's unfortunately a bad habit to break.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry. Just making small talk to get your mind off of the piercings." Aj says noticing her discomfort.

Callie tries to hide her unease. "It's fine. I never liked Peter..." Her thoughts go to Eric. "...and I'm just not sure what me and Eric are. It's complicated."

"That's Dauntless for you... alright, all done."

"Wow, that was fast." Callie reaches up and lightly touches the metal protruding from her ear. "How does it look?"

"You tell me." He hands her the mirror.

"Oh I love them!" She gives Aj a hug. "Thank you!"

"Anytime."

...

Afterwards Callie heads back to Eric's and attempts a shower. The water burns her wound but the hot water helps to relax her.

When Eric walks into the apartment he's happy to hear the water running. It means Callie listened and is still there.

Eric gently pushes the bathroom door open and when he sees Callie through the clear curtain with her eyes closed he smiles then steps into the bathroom. "Good morning."

Callie is startled and turns her back to the curtain. "Hey, I'll be right out."

"No rush." Eric quickly strips out of his clothes and gets into the shower with her.

Callie blushes and turns away. "Eric!"

He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her pulling her against him. "I thought we were past the shyness."

She turns around to face him. With sarcasm she says "But I barely know you."

"Well, we should work on remedying that." He pulls her in for a kiss.

Callie wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. "I already know you're a good kisser silly."

Eric moves his hands down to her waist and pushes his hips forward. "Well I have many talents that you haven't seen yet." He says with a smile.

Callie laughs and buries her face in his chest. "Eric!"

"More shyness? Really?"

Eric loosens his grip and leans back so he can look at her. He immediately becomes concerned when he sees her pierced ear. "You left?"

Callie looks to the side and puts her hand over her ear. "Oh I uh... went to the infirmary then I ran into Aj... since I wasn't allowed to train I decided to get dome piercings done. You don't like them?"

Eric gives a strained smile and cups the right side of her face turning her back to him. "I love them." He kisses her forehead.. "I would've gone with you if you would've just waited."

Callie's thoughts go back to Eric in the pit earlier. "You were busy."

"I would've made time."

Callie pushes him away. "I saw you in the pit earlier."

He gives her a confused look. "Why didn't you come over?"

"Like I said, you were busy."

Eric thinks back to the pit. "Are you talking about Cara?"

Callie shrugs.

Eric frowns. "She was in my initiation class. We're just friends."

Callie isn't sure if she believes him but nods. She gives him a weak smile then steps out of the shower and grabs a towel.

Eric turns off the water and follows with a grin on his face then he wraps a towel around his waist. "You're jealous."

"No." Callie says a little too quickly not looking at him.

Eric's smile widens. "You are jealous." He pulls her to him. "You need not be."

Eric goes to kiss Callie but she turns her head. "Max said he was surprised you haven't moved on to another initiate yet."

"Max?" Eric becomes angry but keeps his voice as calm as he can manage."Callie, if I wanted to be with someone else I would be. Understand?"

Callie looks at him for a moment wondering if he is being honest. She decides he has no reason to lie. He could have any girl he wants. He has no reason to just pretend to like her. She gives him a smile and a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom.

Eric follows her to the bedroom. He glances to his dresser then back to her. He opens the top drawer and pulls out a box. "Here. I got this for you."

Callie smiles and opens the box. "Eric, it's gorgeous! You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to." He steps close to her and secures the necklace around her neck.

Callie looks in the mirror. "I love it." She turns and kisses him.

...

After Eric finally talks Callie into getting some rest he heads back to the secure room.

The tech doesn't even glance at Eric when he enters.

"I gave it to her. Make sure it's working."

The tech pulls up a screen. "She's the yellow dot. Just make sure she never takes it off and you'll always know where she is. I synced it to your phone."

"Good... how's Peter?"

The tech pulls up another screen. "His levels are elevated from the constant fear simulations but he's holding ok."

"Jeannine has another serum that will increase his fear. I'll go and get it later. Until then keep him under as long as you can. Got it?"

The tech nods and Eric leaves the room and makes his say to the train.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys-**

**I thought the last chapter sounded a bit choppy so I added some descriptions to help explain her thoughts and the scenes.**

**This chapter includes some new situations/characters. Let me know if you think there's too much going on or if you think it works.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Later that afternoon Callie and Eric walk to the pit hand in hand. Max frowns when he sees them then motions for Eric to come over.

Eric pulls Callie close and kisses the top of her head. "Head over to the cafeteria. Ill be by shortly."

Eric and Callie part ways and he heads over to Max.

"How did your meeting with Jeannine go?"

"Shes going to send over some equipment later this week."

"Anything else?"

"Thats it." Eric hasnt decided what to do about Max yet so he decides to keep it short.

Max nods. "I want your report within the hour."

"Max." Eric begins to object.

"This isnt a discussion."

Eric holds in his anger and nods. He looks in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Ill tell Callie youll have to catch up with her later."

...

"Callie." Max calls to her when he enters the cafeteria.

Callie gets up without hesitation and walks over to him.

"You ready for something new?" He asks with a small smile.

"Of course sir. Anything."

Max nods. "Alex and Jim are scouting out a new factionless hiding spot they found and you've been doing so well in training I thought you might want to tag along."

"That would be great sir! Does um... Eric..." She looks to the entrance.

"Dont worry. It was Erics idea. He asked me to arrange something so you could prove yourself."

Callie smiles. "I really appreciate the opportunity."

...

"Alright. We're here." Alex says as they enter an abandoned building.

Callie looks around at the empty room. "But... there's nothing here." She says turning to Alex.

Alex gives her a smile then gives Jim a nod.

Callie collapses after she is hit over the head. Her previous wound is split open causing blood to flow across her face and forming a puddle on the floor.

Jim pulls the board back to hit her again.

"Wait!" Alex yells out before the board hits her.

Jim stops and gives him a confused look. "What? ... You heard Max. We have to kill her."

Alex smiles and kneels next to Callie. He brushes the hair from her face. "He didn't say we couldn't have a little fun first."

Jim smiles back and tosses the board to the floor.

Alex pushes Callie's shoulder so she falls to her back then he undoes her jacket.

"You think Max got rid of the other initiate too?" Jim asks as he leans against the wall.

Alex pulls out a knife and cuts her shirt down the front. "No. I heard Eric has him in the compound somewhere." He moves to her belt.

"Why would he keep him?"

"Probably testing out a new serum." He says as he pulls her pants down.

"What do you think she did to piss Max off?"

Alex stops as he removes her second shoe and looks up at him. "Jim... I don't really care what she did. You gonna keep talking or are you gonna help me?"

Jim rolls his eyes then drops to the floor. He works on removing her jacket as Alex removes her pants.

"Look at this. " Jim says as he removes her necklace. "Think Megan would like it?"

"Is she a girl?" Alex says with a grin.

They both laugh and Jim pockets the necklace.

"Think she's been with anyone?" Jim asks once they have all of her clothes off.

Alex pulls at his belt and smiles. "I'll let you know shortly." He pushes her legs apart then moves in between.

"ALEX!" Jim yells looking across the room.

Alex looks up to see a group of people running into the room. A moment later a bullet rips through his forehead and he falls to the ground.

Jim manages to fire off a few shots causing the group to scatter then runs as fast as he can out of the building.

...

"Callie? Honey, wake up." A hand runs through her hair. "Callie?"

Callie slowly opens her eyes and can see a blurry female figure above her. "Mom?"

"No."

Callie blinks until her eyes are clear. "Ev... Evelyn?"

"You're ok. You're safe here."

Callie slowly sits up keeping her eyes on Evelyn. "But you're..."

"Dead?" She laughs. "Not yet." She hands Callie a couple pills and a cup of water. "Here. It'll help your head."

Callie doesn't argue and downs the pills. After she sets the cup down she pulls back the blanket to see what she's wearing.

"The shirt is complements of the factionless. Yours was ripped. I know it's a little big but it'll have to do for now."

Callie looks up from her blue shirt and smiles. "It's great. Thank you." She swings her legs over the side of the cot. "How are you alive? Marcus had a funeral for you."

"He's the reason I became factionless. I'm sure you're aware of by now, my husband isn't the nicest person."

"But, Tobias... does he know?"

Evelyn doesnt answer.

"Evelyn... he has a right to know."

"And have you told him about you?" She asks removing the attention from herself.

"About me?"

Evelyn nods. "And your sister."

Callie looks to the floor. "Im not sure what youre talking about."

"Callie, I may have played the submissive wife but I wasnt blind."

"How long have you known?"

Evelyn takes a seat next to Callie on the cot. "Marcus was... nicer when you and your sister were around. It would last for days after your visits. It wasnt hard to figure out."

Callie looks away.

"I was surprised to see you in Dauntless clothing. I always thought you'd join Abnegation... its a good thing you didnt."

Callie looks at Evelyn but still doesnt say anything.

"I guess Dauntless didnt really work out either though... why dont you tell me what happened."

Callie shakes her head. "I dont know... I think I somehow managed to get on Max's bad side."

Evelyn nods. "Well you're one of us now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Callie gives her a confused look. "I'm not factionless."

"Callie, when a leader tries to have you killed you don't go back."

"But Er.. um... there's someone I have to go back to. He'll fix it."

Evelyn places her hand on Callie's. "I hope you're right." She thinks for a moment. "When you go back... you need to talk to Tobias."

Callie looks at Evelyn. "He's ... different now."

"I know... but you're his sister. You're really the only family he has left... at least the only one he'll talk to. You need to tell him."

Callie nods.

...

Eric and Max are taken back when Jim runs into the office.

Max steps forward. "What happened?"

Jim leans down resting his hands on his knees and takes a second to catch his breath. "Alex is dead. They killed him." He manages between breaths.

Eric steps forward and pushes Jim back against the wall. "Where's Callie?"

Jim looks at Max. "She's dead." He says knowing he cant tell him how they messed up.

Max puts a hand on Eric's shoulder pulling him back. "Jim, tell us everything."

"The factionless jumped us. They shot Alex."

"And Callie?" Eric asks becoming impatient.

"They uh... I saw her on the ground covered in blood."

"Show me where."


	21. Chapter 21

"She's not here. Are you sure this is where you last saw her?" Eric asks standing over Alex's body.

Jim nods and points to where Alex lay. "She was right next to him. That pool of blood is from her."

Eric kneels down and examines the blood. He then glances over to the board a few feet away on the floor with blood on it. "How was she injured?" He asks Jim.

"They shot her. Then they shot Alex." He says quickly.

Eric stands and stares at Jim. Jim nervously looks away and pretends to look around the room for other clues.

Eric pulls out his phone to track where she is. He gives the phone a confused look when the yellow dot shows in the same room as them.

"Eric, what is it?" Max asks.

Eric ignores him. He walks slowly to where the yellow dot is showing and stops right in front of Jim. His voice his low. "You wouldnt happen to have a necklace on you would you?"

Jim begins to panic. He looks back and forth between Eric and Max. "I uh... she... gave it to me.." Jim pulls the necklace out of his pocket. His hand is shaking and he loses his grip on the necklace and it falls to the floor.

Eric slowly kneels down to pick it up. He examines the necklace before standing. "When did she give it to you?" He asks softly.

"On the train ride over here."

Eric looks down and nods. In an instant he has Jim pushed back against the wall and a knife to his throat.

"Eric!" Max yells.

"If she gave it to you on the train then why is there blood on it?!" Eric asks putting more pressure on the knife.

"I uh... she... uh..." Jim looks to Max.

Eric jumps back when he hears a bang and blood splatters on his face. He quickly looks to Max as Max lowers his gun.

"Eric, It wasnt my intention for her to be harmed. We will find her. I promise."

...

The next morning Callie makes her way out of her small room and finds Evelyn just a short way down the hall. Evelyn excuses herself from her group and walks to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is still pretty sore but I'm doing ok." Callie gives her a hug. Evelyn is unsure of how to react and keeps her hands to her sides. "Thank you for taking me in and helping me."

Evelyn nods.

"Evelyn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to the two Dauntless guys?"

"We killed the one and the other ran off."

Callie nods and looks to the floor. "I could uh... hear a bit of what happened. I wasnt completely out but I couldnt move."

Evelyn sets a hand on her back. "What do you remember?" She asks softly.

"They... were going to..."

Evelyn rubs Callie's back. "But they didnt. We got there in time... Do you remember anything else?"

Callie thinks back to what they said about the other initiate. "Evelyn... Eric kicked out another initiate a couple days ago... Is he with you?"

She shakes her head. "We havent taken on anyone new except for you."

"Is it possible he's hiding somewhere and you dont know about him?"

"We have eyes everywhere. If he was kicked out of Dauntless we would've seen him... who was he?"

"He... well... he didnt like me either. He did this." Callie points to the side of her head.

Evelyn frowns. "And you want to go back?"

Callie shrugs. "There's someone there I sorta like."

"I know we're not family but you have a home here if Dauntless doesnt work out."

Callie gives her a weak smile.

"Come on. It's breakfast time. Afterwards I'll show you back to your faction."

Evelyn leads her down a long hallway and when they enter a larger room full of factionless Callie becomes nervous and stops.

Evelyn gives her a concerned look. "Callie, it's ok. You're safe here."

She shakes her head. "Factionless killed my sister."

Evelyn looks from the group of people to Callie. "My group doesn't kill kids." Evelyn gently grabs her hand. "I promise... you're safe here."

Callie hesitantly nods and lets Evelyn lead her to the group.

A half hour later a young girl runs into the room. "The Dauntless are coming!"

Evelyn and Callie jump up and run over to her. "Where?" Evelyn asks.

"They're three blocks away. They're searching every building!"

Several in the group cry out in fear.

"I'll lead them away from here."Callie speaks up to calm them.

Evelyn nods. "Show her to them but stay out of sight." She turns to Callie. "You can come back anytime."

Callie gives Evelyn another hug. This time Evelyn moves her hand to Callie's back.

"Take care Callie."

...

"Eric!" Callie yells out when she gets close to the Dauntless group.

Eric steps from his group and looks down the alley. When he sees her he runs to her as fast as he can and picks her up. "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet." Callie whispers burying her face in his shoulder.

"Callie, it's good to see you." Max says from a few feet away.

Eric sets her down and Callie grabs his arm but stays tight to his side. She forces a small smile. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

"We'll have to debrief you on what happened." Max says concerned about what she might know.

"That can wait until we get back to the compound." Eric says to Max sensing her fright.

Max nods and turns away.

Callie turns to Eric and whispers "Eric, we need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

On the train ride back to the compound Eric makes sure to keep himself between Max and Callie.

Callie stays close to Eric's side and struggles to keep her unease hidden.

Max leans against the wall across from the two and doesn't take his eyes off of her.

Once back at the compound Eric and Callie follow Max to his office.

When they enter the office Max asks Eric and Callie to have a seat and he leans against his desk.

"So Callie. Why don't you describe what happened?"

"I don't remember much..." She says hoping in vain that he'll let it go at that.

"Take your time. It's ok." Max reassures her.

"Well, as you already know I followed Alex and Jim out there. We were going to check out a factionless hideout..." She looks from Max to Eric to try to figure out what she should say next. Eric scoots his chair closer and grabs her hand and holds it tightly. Max waits patiently for her to continue. "We walked into the building and... something hit me in the head then I went unconscious. "

"Do you know who hit you?" Max calmly asks.

"... No. I'm not sure what happened after that." She squeezes Eric's hand. "Are Alex and Jim ok?" She stuggles to show concern.

"Callie, we think Jim had something to do with what happened to you. We believe after he hit you over the head he then turned on Alex and shot him."

Callie fakes surprise. "That's horrible. Why would he do that?"

"Unfortunately we don't know. Jim was executed when we found out he was responsible for what happened so we may never know his intentions." Max shifts and crosses his arms. "Can you tell us what happened next? Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up the next morning in an abandoned building. I don't know how I got there."

"Someone dressed your wound. Do you know who it was?"

Callie looks to the floor and shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

Max examines her closely trying to figure out if she's being honest.

Callie shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. I really am trying to remember."

Max steps closer and sets a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You've been through a lot. It's understandable that you'd have some memory loss. If you think of anything else please come to me right away."

Callie smiles and nods. "Yes sir."

...

After Callie is cleared by a nurse they head back to his apartment.

The moment they're safely in his apartment Callie wraps her arms around Eric.

Eric places one hand on her back and one in her hair. "So you gonna tell me what really happened?"

"Was it that obvious that I was lying?" She says into his chest.

"I think Max bought it but I know you better." He says softly.

Callie stays quiet.

Eric takes a breath and kisses the top of her head. "Come on." He pulls her to the couch.

Callie pulls her knees to her chest and Eric puts his arm around her. "Jim hit me with something then... Alex... was... they... removed my clothes." Eric pulls her closer and he grits his teeth. "Before... you know... I heard a bang and Alex fell. I think that's when Jim ran off. Then... I blacked out. When I woke up I was with the factionless. Ev... um... a woman took care of me." Callie rests her head on his shoulder. "Eric, it was Max. He told them to do it... why would he do that?"

"Max thinks I've been... distracted. He told me to stop seeing you after Peter attacked you. I guess he was angry when he saw us together yesterday." He says with no emotion.

Callie pulls back and looks at him. "He did this because we're seeing each other?"

Eric nods.

"So... now what?"

Eric shakes his head. "I'm not sure but I'll figure out something." He pulls her to him so her head is back on his chest. "Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

They sit that way for a few minutes in silence.

Callie's mind shifts from Max to Peter. "Eric?"

"Yes?"

"What... happened to Peter?" She asks timidly.

Eric takes a deep breath. "I told you. He's factionless."

After a moment... "Eric?"

"Hm?"

She sits up and looks at him. "Do you... have Peter in the compound somewhere?"

Eric tenses. "Callie..."

She puts a finger to his lips. "Please don't lie." She whispers.

Eric looks down and nods.

"So, do you?"

Eric looks at Callie and thinks. He lets out a sigh. "Yes."

"Why?"

Eric runs a hand through her hair. "He deserved more."

Callie takes a breath and pulls back. "Take me to him."


	23. Chapter 23

Eric shows Callie into the room with the tech. The tech doesn't turn around and continues looking at the monitors.

Callie walks up behind him and is confused by what she sees. "What is this?" She asks softly.

The tech is startled and jumps out of his seat. When he sees her he quickly shuts off the monitors.

"No, wait! Please turn them back on." Callie pleads.

The tech looks to Eric for permission. Eric nods and he turns the monitors back on.

Callie again asks "what is this?" This time asking Eric.

The tech again looks to Eric for permission. When Eric nods he turns to Callie. "This is a fear landscape. When you reach the next stage of training you will go through your own. Much like with the aptitude test the subject is injected with a serum which induces a dreamlike state. The aptitude test had a set scene for each subject but the fear landscape is unique for every person and each persons fears determine what they experience."

"... So someone is experiencing this fear landscape right now?"

The tech nods.

Callie looks to Eric. "Is this Peter's?" Eric doesn't answer. "Eric! How long have you had him hooked up to this?"

"I moved him here shortly after he attacked you."

Callie looks back to the monitors. "Where is he?"

Eric sighs and walks to a door hidden in the darkness. He opens it and steps aside for Callie to pass.

Callie walks into the next room and her jaw drops when she sees Peter strapped to a simulation chair with a series of wires going to and from him. He is pale white and is covered in sweat and throw up.

Callie runs over to him and sets her hand on his shaking hand. Callie looks to the tech. "Turn it off!"

The tech doesn't move and looks to Eric.

"Eric!" Callie yells. "Turn. It. Off!"

"Go ahead." Eric says to the tech.

Peter jerks awake. "Please. Stop. Please." He mumbles.

"Peter..." Callie says softly touching his shoulder.

He looks over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please make it stop. Make it stop. " His eyes roll back and he goes limp.

Callie panics. "Eric! He needs a doctor!"

Eric becomes frustrated and shakes his head. "No doctor. He deserves pain and death for what he did to you!"

"Eric..."

Eric takes a step towards her now visibly angry. "What? You want to just go back to the way things were and pretend like he never tried to kill you?!"

"He doesnt deserve torture!"

Eric just stands there staring at her not wanting to show her anger.

"I'm not kidding Eric! He needs a doctor! Now!... Please!"

Eric finally nods and turns to the tech. "Go get a couple guys and have him moved to the infirmary." He turns to Callie. "I hope you dont live to regret this."

...

"Callie, you can't stay here all night." Eric says to Callie who is curled up in a chair in Peter's private hospital room. "Come to bed. Please."

She shakes her head.

"Callie..."

"You have him tied up. I'm perfectly safe. I'm staying here."

Eric sighs. "Alright. I'll stay with you."

"No."

"Callie..."

"I'm fine. Go home." She says not looking at him.

Eric rubs the back of his neck as he looks from Peter to Callie. He walks over to her to give her a kiss but she turns her head. He kisses her cheek instead. "I will leave you as you wish but will have a guard outside of the room should you need anything." With this he leaves the room.

Hours pass and Callie's eyes become heavy and she finally gives in to sleep.

"Callie?"

She hears a voice but doesn't wake.

"Callie?" The voice speaks louder.

She slowly opens her eyes and sees Peter awake in his bed. She jumps forward. "Peter! You're awake!... I'll get a doctor..." She hurries for the door.

"No. Wait!"

She stops before she reaches the door and turns to him waiting for him to continue.

"You...stopped them?" Peter asks.

Callie nods

"Why?"

"I..." Callie thinks. "I don't believe in cruelty."

"I would've killed you." He says quickly.

She nods. "That's who you are... that's not me."

"Once a tree hugging Amity always a tree hugging Amity." He says with arrogance.

"Once an asshole always an asshole," Callie reaches for the door.

"Amity..."

Callie turns her head.

"Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

After the nurses go into Peter's room Callie leaves the infirmary.

On her way to Eric's apartment she runs into Max. She does her best to hide her fear. "Hi Max. I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"Running a faction takes a lot of time and work." He says with a small amount of irritation in his voice.

Callie looks down and nods. "Yes sir. Of course."

"So where are you headed?" He says a little lighter.

"Oh... I'm... headed back to the dorm room to get some sleep before training." She lies knowing he wouldn't be happy with the truth.

Max gives her a questioning look. "You're not going to Eric's?"

"No sir."

Max doesn't believe her but nods. "Sleep well."

...

-3 days later-

"Parents not coming?" Four asks Callie when he sees her in the training room.

Callie stops with her sit ups and looks over at him. "No... I uh... didnt really expect them too."

Four nods in understanding.

Callie suddenly jumps up. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be in here unsupervised. I'll leave." Callie heads for the door.

"You done?"

"Done?"

"Working out."

"Oh... I... um..."

"I know you're trying to catch up for the days you missed. Keep training. I'll hang out a bit."

"I'm sure you have a million things you should be doing and I'm sure babysitting me doesn't make the top 10 most important. It's ok. I'll leave."

Four ignores her and heads for the weight benches. "I'll spot you." Callie doesn't argue and follows him.

He sets up the bar and Callie scoots into place on the bench.

After doing a set Callie sits up to take a breather. Four leans against a beam.

"So... how long you gonna give Eric the cold shoulder?" He asks.

Callie looks at him surprised that he would bring Eric up.

"You've barely even looked at him for the past few days... Not that I mind him not being around as much."

"Oh... it's complicated." She says trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

"I think I can keep up." He says unwilling to let it go.

"Why does it matter?"

"It's my job to know what's going on with the initiates. Especially when Eric's involved." He crosses his arms.

"Well..." Callie takes a deep breath. "It's just not a good idea for us to be together right now. I mean... I'm an initiate and he's a leader. It's inappropriate. Could you imagine if it got around? If I do make it through initiation people would just say it was because I was with him and not because I deserved it."

Four nods. "You rehearse that a lot in the mirror?"

Callie doesn't say anything.

Four shakes his head in disapproval and begins to walk away.

"Max tried to have me killed." She says quickly.

Four turns around with a surprised look on his face.

"Jim and Alex were supposed to get rid of me." She says while awkwardly pulling at the hem of her shirt.

He takes a seat next to her on the bench and waits for her to continue.

"Max thinks Eric is distracted because of me... so... for right now it's best for both of us if we're not together."

Four nods. "I suggest you stay away from both of them for as long as you can and try to stay under the radar."

Callie lets out a deep breath.

"The only other option would be to become factionless... but that's not a choice most people would make."

Callie shifts uncomfortably when her thoughts go to Evelyn. "Four... I need to tell you something." She says looking down at the balled up fabric in her hands.

He waits patiently.

"I saw your mother." She says in almost a whisper.

Four tenses like he did when she talked to him about his father and sits straight as a board.

"She was with the factionless group that helped me." She waits a second before continuing. "Did you know... she was..."

He looks to the floor and nods. "Yeah, I saw her about a year ago."

There's a moment of silence.

"Four, can I ask you something?"

He nods.

"Would you have made the same faction choice if your mother was still on Abnegation?"

He looks at her for a long moment. "I wouldn't have left her."

Callie nods.

"And if Sarah were in Amity?"

"Same."

* * *

Hey guys-

Random question... What length would you like to see the chapters at?

Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
